Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking
by maddengirl
Summary: Their job is to protect Troy Bolton at all costs, but what happens when their time starts to run out? Trailer:
1. Level One Agents

Trailer: (link is also in my profile) 

**Somewhere A Clcok Is Ticking**

**Chapter 1: Level One Agents**

All she heard was the clicking of her heels on the tile floors. The dim lights flickered as she made her way through the hallways she have come to know. A spooky atmosphere hung above her, but it didn't faze her. Like so many times in her life, she was on a mission. But this was a different kind of mission. This time she wasn't going to someplace new or using talents she rarely had the chance to show off. No, this time she was going to a place she knew quite well.

A faint beep echoed through the empty hallway as the hand sensor turned green. Ripping open the glass door, a flood of "Good morning Miss K" and "Nice to see you today" filled her ears. Ignoring the comments, she marched through three more, high security doors before stopping.

She slammed the beige folder in her hand onto the metal table. The dozen of people surrounding her continued to type, unfazed by her. "What is this supposed to be?" she asked him. Her hip cocked and her arms folded as she awaited his answer.

The middle aged man calmly strolled over to the other side of the table where she stood watching him. He pushed his dress shirt sleeves up to his elbows and picked up the folder. Opening it carefully he examined the first page and set it back down on the table. "Looks like your next mission."

She snorted, clearly not amused. "I know that." The bark quickly rang through the small room.

"Then that seems like a pretty silly question," His calm voice was unchanging. Making himself comfortable, the man perched himself of the wall with his arms loosely crossed across his chest, "don't you think?"

"Charlie!" her arms unfolded and rested on the top of her short jean skirt. "This cannot be my new mission! My missions are in Europe or Asia or South America. Not Albuquerque!"

Charlie let out a laughable sigh, "You know there is no chance of you winning this argument, right."

A pout formed on her face, "Well _someone_ told me that if I didn't like something then it was my duty to try and change it."

"Not when it comes to your work Kaden." His voice hardened.

As her name reached her ears, she knew her argument was lost. "I don't want to work there." She said simply, sticking with her case. "And don't call me Kaden." The first thing she learned was to never give up. Ever. And she took that rule seriously in every aspect of her life.

Charlie sighed once again, but his tone read the sign of a man who was apologetic. "Kade…James called in for backup. You are the only agent of age that is trained enough to handle this kind of mission." He told her.

"What do you mean trained enough?" she questioned him. Their conversation caught the attention of the other people in the room. Not many people could question Charlie's judgment and get away with it, but Kade didn't care. "I'm trained for high performance jobs, foreign languages, mathematical and scientific technological devices, business of global relationships, and the records of almost everything every dealt with by anyone important."

"PE, French 3, Calculus, Chemistry, and History." He rattled off the fifth page of her mission profile, "Plus a free period."

Kade's eyes narrowed and she shoved her black jacket sleeves up to her elbows. "I can't be a normal kid." She told Charlie slowly. "This girl," she grabbed the file and shoved it into his face, "is supposed to be a shy, normal girl who moves around a lot because her parents keep getting transferred. She has a hidden talent of singing and likes to read." She rattled off, having memorized the identity.

"One out of Five isn't too bad." Charlie said calmly. "You love to read."

"I read write ups and reports on missions, manuals on new devices, histories of people and places for my assignments. Not Jane Austin, Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, and Earnest Hemmingway." She rattled off the favorite authors, page seven. "I can't be a normal kid. I've spent sixteen years of my life in this place and you expect me to be normal. And shy? I am probably the least shy person in this building. And that's saying something."

An explosion of quiet agreements came from everyone at the computers.

"Back to work!" Charlie barked at them. They all immediately obeyed and turned their full attention back to their screens. "Kade, you've been a normal girl before."

"I was an overly excitable rich girl from Boston going to an all girl catholic school." He reminded him. "My mission was to protect London Tipton from the men out to get her father. And I completed that in less than one month." She continued. "I wasn't exactly normal."

Charlie nodded. "This is your most important assignment to date, Kaden."

Once again, the sound of her full name echoed the fact that she had lost. But she still refused to give up her fight. "More important than protecting the president from Japanese assassins by posing as a Filipino friend of his daughter while visiting Australia?" she questioned him.

"Yes."

Kade's stern look grew soft and serious. "So I'll be joining James in the protection of this guy?" Charlie nodded. She let out a sigh. "James was supposed to be here three hours ago? When's he going to get here?"

"Right about now." A deep voice spoke from behind her. She spun around as fast as her heels and skirt would allow and faced her best friend, her brother, her new partner. "Sorry it took so long. Coach scheduled a surprise practice after school got out. Had to go." He shrugged slightly, causing his curly hair to bounce on

"James will brief you on The Subject and the location." Charlie walked back to a large monitor mounted on the wall. "Where is Chameleon now?" he asked the room.

As Kade followed James out of the small room, an answer was thrown into the air, for all workers to hear. She followed him silently as they maneuvered through the crossing hallways and locked rooms. After a short trip on one of the most private elevators in the building led them to a lone pale blue door with a small speaker and a finger print sensor in the middle.

"James Michael." He said strongly. "Accompanied by Kaden Katherine." He stepped aside as Kade stepped forward.

She pressed her own finger onto the scanner, "Kaden Katherine. Escorted by James Michael." She said clearly and sharply. The door clicked, buzzed and beeped signaling for them to make a safe entrance. She steeped back behind James as he opened the door, for if she opened the door an alarm would sound and the whole floor would lock down because this time she was the one accompanying him.

The door slammed and locked behind them as they walked down the small hallway, passing a dozen doors before stopping at one in particular as the hallway and doors continued on for a dozen more. They lived in the highest of clearance hall an agent could live in. Both James and Kade placed their hands on the cold metal door. The place where their hands laid lit up with a bright blue color and unlocked. Pushing the door open, Kade breathed in the familiar room she had been in this morning. She watched happily as James looked around with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"It's good to be home!" he announced.

Kade giggled and pressed a number code into the keypad to lock their room. The first light above the black numbered turned red. "Where do you want to be?"

James laid down on his bed and sighed. "Hmmm, how bout Greece. I haven't been there in a while."

Kade keyed in another code and the pictures on the wall turned into windows that overlooked a Greece neighborhood and water way. She was tired of the scene, as she had only returned from a six month long mission in Greece only a week and a half ago. But, of course, she said nothing because she knew that James had even less time at home than she did and all that time he was away was usually in one of the most uninteresting places in the whole world: Albuquerque.

"I sure miss it here." James said, looking around the large room. He and Kade had their own areas of the room. Each of them had a bed specified for their own size, weight, and physical needs, a computer specified for their clearance level, missions, and assignments, a bookshelf stocked with books tending to their own interests and the interests of their identities, and mini fridge stocked with what they personally like. In the common area a couch sat in front of a TV for them to receive messages.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet." Kade opened up her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "I'm going to be sad to leave it for God knows how long."

"It's not that bad." He told her. "You know the first time I came back after New Mexico I thought it was weird."

Kade's eyes grew. "Really?"

James nodded. "Yeah. I went there in September and Charlie wouldn't let me come back until Christmas the next year because he wanted me to get used to being there. And after a year and a half of being there, it felt weird to be back here in our room with all the security and stuff I hadn't seen in forever. But then I got over that pretty fast."

She giggled. "I couldn't ever imagine this place not being home. I mean we were raised in this room when we were living with Charlie before he became director."

"And then he left it all to us at the tender age of five." He chuckled. "This place really hasn't changed, ever." He noted as the screen lit up a bright yellow _DINNER- CRAZY HORSE_. "Dinner?"

Kade tossed her water onto her bed, "Let's go." She unlocked the room and joined the others walking to the dining hall. Today ten out of the twenty-eight first level agents were home and they all were walking to dinner.

"Hey James!" A young lady said as she fell into stride with them. Only three years older than them, Stephanie was the first agent to successfully protect one hundred specifically named people before her eighteenth birthday. "You just get back?"

He nodded his head. "About an hour ago. And I'm glad to be back! This place is so much more fun to hang out in than on site."

Stephanie giggled. "Well to add to your happiness. I have news for both of you." Both James and Kade turned their full attention to her as they took the quickest route to the mess hall. "Back in July Tyler and Amanda got moved to first level and then last month Zach and Chelsea got moved to first too!"

Kade's mouth fell open. "No way! Four more kids?" she said excitedly. "That means nine out of thirty-two are kids. That's the most the agency has ever had!"

The three approached a white door. "Crazy Horse." They recited the password in unison.

They voice analyzer flashed all three of their names on the screen above the door. The door swung open and they walked into the mess hall. Tables scattered the room and ten buffet style lines lined the walls.

"Only eight," she corrected them. "Danny turned nineteen in October. So he is now he's got to compete with real competition instead of you youngins." She said with a smirk.

"Haha," Kade said sarcastically as she and James parted from her to get to a different line. She hated how the majority of the older first level agents treated her and James as less than qualified. They were the first two agents that were under eighteen to have first level clearance.

James put an arm around her shoulder. "You know she's just kidding." He rubbed her arm with his strong hand.

She sighed, grabbing a green tray, "I know she is but a lot of the others aren't. We've had first level since we could walk and that really pisses off a lot of people."

James cut himself and Kade a piece of roast beef. "Okay, so when we got clearance we didn't really deserve it. But by the time we were ten we did prove ourselves as worthy to have it. And we have continued to prove ourselves." He reminded her. "Plus if it wasn't for us then there probably would be any kids there. And all of us have earned to be there, age not a factor."

Kade let out a small groan. "God J, have you always been the sensible one?"

He let out a small laugh. "The effects of high school." He smiled down at her. "You ready for that?"


	2. The New Mission

Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**Chapter 2: The New Mission**

Kade pulled her long into a pony tail that sat on top of her head. Pulling it tight, she threw a pillow at James who was asleep on his bed. "Wake up J, Charlie has the whole week packed with practices and debriefings." She pulled a head band over her hair and took a look at herself in the mirror. "Good bye miss personality, hello miss bashful."

James put his hands on her shoulders as he walked up behind her. "It won't be that bad." He told her. "You'll like it there, I promise."

She sighed and pulled herself away from the mirror and stood in front of the keypad, punching in numbers. "I'll see you down there. I want to take a few extra laps before the work out." She announced to him as the door slid open.

Greece was one of her longest assignments to date and three weeks later she was being sent off to the middle of nowhere for another mission that could last her up to two years. Her life was being a special agent for the PSIA, not being a high school student.

"Heard that little Kitty here doesn't like her new mission."

Kade turned around to face Lucas. "Lucas…" she said with a fake smile. "How was Germany?" She looked up into his eyes. He was the first and only boy she had ever really kissed, that is not being on a mission. And now they were bitter enemies.

"Pretty good. Heaven compared to where you're going."

She narrowed his eyes at him. "You have no idea where I'm going. Classified information. And your not on the list." She threw back. "Seems like you're never on the list."

Lucas looked her up and down and sucked at his teeth. He slowly walked backwards and out of the gym.

"Looks like you two have patched things up." James said from behind her. "You didn't hit him."

Kade kicked the bag next to her with all of her strength. "If he would have stood here any longer I might have." She kicked the bag again. "That boy pisses me off."

James chuckled. "Really? I hadn't noticed." he grabbed the swinging bag and held it in place for her. "You ever going to tell me what happened between you two?"

She kicked the bag again. "We went out and broke up and now it's bitter. Not much to tell."

"Come on Kade, I know there is more to the story. You know as well as anyone that things are always more than they seem."

She let out a grunt as she spun around and kicked the bag harder. "Hey, want to tell me about this high school I'm going to?"

James let out a heavy sigh. "Well, it's a normal high school. Lots of gossips, lots of cliques, lots of drama. Basketball is very big, which makes yours truly a very popular guy."

"What about The Subject?"

"Well," he started. "He's my best friend and the most popular guy in school. He sticks with his own kind." Kade stopped kicking the bag and stared at him with a blank look. "His friends play basketball and his girlfriends are the cheerleaders and the party girls. He loves his parties."

"Really?" She figured James was nodding his head, but she was already marching out the door. Her shoes made no sound as she walked down the long, white hallways. Putting her hand up to the scanner, she ripped open the door. Her full attention was focused on her the task at hand. She made it through a eight more doors before she reached Charlie. "A party boy!" she yelled at him. "He's a party boy and I'm a shy, smart girl. In what world do those two match?"

"Kade…" he sighed heavily.

"No," she put a finger up to his face. "I don't want some half ass reason for this. I was you to tell me exactly why you made me his most incompatible when I'm supposed to get close to him."

Charlie slowly walked out of the room and Kade followed. He led them past multiple rows of computers and people and into a large office area. As he shut the door behind them, he slowly turned around to face her. "We think that there is more to Troy Bolton than meets the eye." He said. "If you, as his supposed opposite, can get close to him, befriend him, make him trust you it will help us understand him better. It will help us protect him better when the time comes."

She let out a small breath, "You mean if the time comes."

"No," he shook his head. "I mean when the time comes." He walked over to him desk and pressed a small red button. "Someone please find James and send him into my office, please."

She groaned and slumped into one of the black leather chair that sat on the other side of his desk. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she sat and anticipated the meeting she knew was going to happen.

Five minutes later James walked through the office door and took the seat next to Kade. He weakly smiled at her, as they both knew that these meeting were never good.

"Kade, you have one week until your first assignment. James, you have two weeks. You both need to realize how important these next few months are." Charlie started his long speech. "The Subject appears to be just an average 16 year old boy, but you both know that that is not the case. Both of his biological parents were PSIA first level agents, both very wanted by an enemy."

"Who is the enemy?" Kade interrupted.

Charlie sighed. "We are not sure of their exact name, location, or anything. All we know is when we spot them; we have to protect Troy and his adopted parents at all costs."

James leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Where are his biological parents now?" he asked in curiosity.

Once again, Charlie sighed. "According to official reports they were both killed over the summer trying to protect Troy. But they are both still alive, barely, but alive."

"Then why are they still after The Subject if they think that his parents are killed." Kade questioned.

"Like many of our enemies, they believe we cannot die. So they continue to pursue The Subject in hope that it will his parents back out of hiding so they can finish the job."

"What did his parents do to them to make them backlash for so long?"

Charlie and James exchanged glances. "We don't know." James explained. "There is nothing in any of our paperwork or video or voice recordings that suggests that they went off and thoroughly pissed off a powerful enemy."

Kade let out a heavy sigh, "So tell me why exactly we need another agent to get close The Subject when we already have one agent on him full time and two on his adopted parents."

"We have reason to believe that the enemy has infiltrated The Subject's home base." Charlie started to explain.

James leaned over to his friend. "That means the high school." He whispered.

She turned her head sharply towards him, "I think I got it." She whispered back.

"As I was saying," Charlie started back up again. "There are some extremely suspicious men who have taken up jobs at the home base and that is very bad for us. So after James contacted me about them, I decided that it was time that we get more people in there for extra protect. Which means that Shannon and Jason will befriend The Subject's parents just as Eric and Tina did. And you will befriend The Subject personally just as James did." He cleared his throat and continued on. "There is no doubt in any of our minds that the enemy will attack. The only question is when. So it will be your guys' jobs to find out where, when, who, and how. It is the most difficult task in years. James, you have been preparing for this for years." He turned to face Kade, "And Kade, this will be your most challenging mission, but it is of utter importance that you don't miss a beat and keep your mind on the mission at all times."

"Anything else I need to know?" she asked in a sigh.

Charlie handed her another folder and winked, "You might want to brush up on your singing lessons.

Kade accepted the folder and she and James slowly exited the room. Their tennis shoes squeaked on the floor and they walked through the hallways only to part at the elevator. James continued down the hall as Kade stepped into the elevator. No music played, just the hum of the shaft moving up the floors.

Facts about her new life flooded through her head. For the majority of her days she would not be Kade Katherine; the girl with no last name, the girl that knew facts about almost everything, the girl who has lived her whole life on the edge and in the middle of the action. James would no longer be her best friend, Charlie would no longer be her surrogate father, and Lucas would no longer be her first and only boyfriend.

She had never been so nervous for a mission. She has been in the presence of royalty, secretly sipped beer with some of the richest kids in the world, driven a car down an ally while a gun was being shot at her. She could kill a man with only a sharpie and a cell phone and she could defuse a bomb with only a paperclip and a rubber band.

But all of her experiences would never prepare her for this. The chance to be normal kid. Normal was not a term used in Kade's life, but now it was all she had.

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" she muttered to herself as the elevator doors slid open.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm super excited for this story.**

**And I know that it's kind of confusing at this moment, but it will make a ton of more sense in the next few chapters. Keep in mind that this is kind of a "What if?" story. Like, _what if Chad and Gabriella weren't who they say they are?_**

**Keep reviewing!!**


	3. New Years

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 3: New Years**

"Panther is moving into position." She muttered under her breath.

The room was crowded. More crowded than the dining hall on Christmas day when the majority of agents were back home in the office. James had given her a fictional book about a secret spy academy for girls. If there was such a thing, none of them were ever trained well enough to reach even PSIA fifth level status.

As she timidly gazed around the room at all of the New Year's banners as well as noticing sixteen PSIA agents of all levels. Anyone who was under the age of eighteen and not on a mission was in this room ready to keep her cover and protect The Subject at all costs.

"Copy that Panther." She heard Charlie say. He had given her a new, even smaller earpiece for Christmas. "And Coppertone says hello." He said in an irritated voice.

Holding in her smile, Kade took a seat on a nearby chair and opened up her book. "Don't loose you cover Panther." Charlie said. "You mission is to make Troy Bolton remember you."

"Kick some ass girl!" James's voice rang in her ear.

"James Michael do not interrupt the mission. You know how important this is!"

"Sorry Charlie, forgot."

Kade knew that James was not well off in the control room. As they continued to bicker in her ear a bright light shone down on her. She felt herself being lifted up. Looking around her two third level agents were guiding her towards the stage.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in the front of the crowd with The Subject on her right. Another third level agent stood between the two of them and placed the microphone in its stand. "Someday, you guys might thank me for this, or not."

Kade kept her eyes focused on the ground as she awaited instructions to flow in her ear, but nothing came. She wanted to cry mayday into the tiny microphone hidden in her clothes, but she wasn't going to jeopardize the mission for being caught off guard.

Her eyes glanced to her right and caught the eye of the subject. They were as blue as the oceans of Greece. As he started to sing, her heart sped up and she started to panic. Charlie wasn't kidding about brushing up on her singing skills. And she was starting to regret blowing off the suggestion.

Taking a deep breath, she started to sing.

"Sorry I didn't warn you better about the singing." Charlie voice rang in her head. "But I wanted you to be really surprised."

She concentrated on her singing as James gave her unhelpful, distracting tips and The Subject took off his coat. "I told him not to buy that skirt!" he exclaimed loud enough for Kade to let out a giggle as the song continued. "I told him how bad it looked and he still went out and bought it. What's the use of even asking for my advice if you don't even take it?"

Listening to James's rant, Kade lost track of her feet and stared to fall backwards off the stage. A group of hands pushed her back up as her face turned a light shade of pink as The Subject sang louder into his microphone.

With her heart racing faster, the song slowed down. Her breathing came in beat with The Subjects.

"Troy." He said taking her hand in his.

"Gabriella." She rattled off her fake name with a real smile, slowly shaking his hand.

A roar of applause surrounded them, but the only thing she heard was James. "Great job Panther. You totally nailed it." He smile grew bigger, as did The Subjects.

&&&

With the excuse of having to see her mom, Kade had gotten away from The Subject with her first assignment successfully completed. In her hotel room Kade changed out of her uncomfortable shy girl clothes and into a pair of small sweat shorts and a tank top.

"Charlie, I am going to kill you." She yelled into the web cam.

He smirked. "You realize that even though less than 10 percent of 1 percent of the world's population know we exist that would still be a federal offence."

She slumped back onto the backboard of her bed. "You could have at least warned me about the singing thing. And the fact that I would be singing with The Subject."

"I did warm you." He reminded her.

"You could have told me you were serious about it." She pouted. "Do I get bonus points for pulling it off anyways?"

"We'll know if you've pulled it off come the first day of school. If he recognizes you and talks to you, then this will be a successful first assignment and things will be going how I planned."

"And if I'm not so memorable…?" Kade asked cautiously.

Charlie sighed. "Then you'll have to watch him from a distance. You can't force a friendship on him without things being suspicious and that will make your job a whole lot harder."

"Let's hope I'm unforgettable then." She said with a smile before turning off her conversation with Charlie.

James's picture appeared on the screen. "Nice work today Panther." He said with his signature smile.

Kade gleamed at him. "Wish I could say the same for you."

James's smile fell slightly. "So I'm not so good in the control room. It's not my fault I'm always on site."

"I could barely think with all of you talking let alone sing the song."

"So everything I was saying wasn't very helpful?"

"Let's just say everything after 'I told him not to buy that shirt' was pretty useless."

James laughed. "You have to admit that shirt is ugly."

"Yeah," she agreed. "It was pretty bad. But my wardrobe for this mission is terrible."

"Kade it can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah?" she jumped off her bed and flipped her computer around so the camera faced her closet. "Observe." She pulled out two knee length floral skirts along with conservative tops, one of which had a teddy bear on it. "It's terrible."

"So it's not your style." Kade snorted an agreement. "I doubt a shy, smart girl would wear the stuff you wear. I mean have you ever seen an honors student wearing three and a half inch heels with a micro mini skirt with a top that barely covers your stomach." James sighed. "Which reminds me, I am never going shopping with you again. You fill my mind with useless clothing terms. Plus you make me sit there while you try on stuff that makes me want to stab out my eyes. I'm practically your brother; I don't want to see you in some of that stuff."

"How do you know I'm a shy smart girl?" Kade asked, ignoring James's complaints. "You hacked in and looked at my file didn't you?"

"Like you've never done it." He said quickly. "I just wanted to know what was up."

"James!"

"Kade you look at Lucas's files every time he gets assigned a new mission. You cannot be mad at me for looking at one of your files."

"It's different. Lucas and I are…" he voice trailed off as she fell backwards on the bed. "We are complicated and I like to keep tabs on him."

James's face softened. "Tell me what happened."

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." She let out a heavy sigh. "Remember a few years back when I came back from my mission in South Africa and I was all torn up and wasn't able to go anywhere?" he nodded his head up and down. "Well, Lucas helped me through some of my physical therapy and was always willing to talk when it seemed like everyone else could care less. One day right after my knee brace and arm cast came off, he snuck me out."

"He snuck you out?"

"Well, he thinks he snuck me out. I have clearance to leave pretty much anytime I want, so I just told Charlie that I was taking Lucas out on the city for a day to celebrate my recovery." James laughed and she continued with her story. "So when were in Central Park he took me on a carriage ride and he kissed me. For the next few months we were dating. Well, dating as much as two special agents can. He would always sneak me away from desk work so we could kiss. He would hold my hand whenever we were together. He would take me into his room and we would lay on his bed for hours just holding each other and talking and kissing…"

"Okay." He interrupted her. "I get it."

Kade blushed slightly. "Sorry. So uh, I left for my first mission after my recovery a few months later and when I got back he was really distant. And then one day a few weeks later he pulled me aside at breakfast and told me that things were over and that I wasn't ready for the type of guy he was."

"So he pretty much told you that you were too much of a kid for him."

"Exactly. And that really pissed me off since he's only a year older than me. And my anger only grew when I saw him flirting with other girls fight in front of me. Plus I knew he was doing it just to make me mad."

"But why are you two so at each others throat all the time."

"The next workout that we had together we had to spar and he whispered to me that he knew that I still wanted him. So I kicked his ass and we've been bitter enemies ever since."

James blinked a few times, taking in all the information. "And you don't think you can pull off normal teenage girl."

Kade giggled. "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Kade." Both of the web cams were turned off.

She settled into bed and picked up a book by Shakespeare. "Maybe being a normal teenager won't be that hard after all."

Her eyes flew across the pages of her book for nearly an hour before boredom finally overtook her. Flinging the sheets off of her, she jumped out of bed. With slipping a pair of fuzzy boots on, Kade was out the door.

The hallways were still buzzing with life as the celebration for New Year's Day continued at two thirty in the morning. She pulled a dollar out of her pocket and pushed it into the vending machine. Her hip cocked and she sucked her teeth deciding what she wanted to eat.

"I'll be right back dad. I just want to get somewhat to drink."

Kade's mind moved into high gear as she heard The Subject's footsteps approach. Her body quickly found its way behind the staircase door. She peered through the small glass window and observed the subject. "Note," she whispered to herself. "The Subject prefers a bottle of Gatorade over a can of pop."

Slowly, she backed away from the window. Her foot slipped on the top step of a flight of stairs sending her body backwards. She grabbed the railing out of habit, flinging her body over the end and landing in the corridor on the floor below. Her landing made a thud that rang through out the metal passageway. The door from the floor above her creaked open; Kade saw The Subject walk over to the edge and peer down.

He, of course, saw nothing and that no one was hurt. Kade had situated herself and the underside of the stairs, hanging onto a lone bar that ran across. She listened for his exit and waited exactly eighty second before coming out of her hiding spot.

"Rookie mistake…" she muttered to herself as she left the stair case and headed for the elevator, making sure to avoid The Subject at all costs.

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone hasn't watched the trailer yet, I think it would be a good idea. It explains the plot of the story pretty well.**

**Oh and the book I mention in this chapter is called _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You_. It's a greta book, I totally reccomend it.**


	4. First Day

**Chapter 4: First Day**

Kade tugged at her skirt as she reached the top of the stairs. "Panther is very uncomfortable in her wardrobe." She said into the tiny microphone that was settled into a button of her coat. "It's so not me." she whispered sharply.

"Panther will stop being a teenager and start being an agent. Pull it together!" Charlie told her.

She immediately stopped her fidgeting and composed herself as she walked down the long hallway. She could find her way around the school if she was blindfolded, but she clutched the map that the principal had given her. "Is Coppertone on the same frequency?" she asked.

"Of course."

Kade groaned. "Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it." She could hear Charlie laughing in the background and a smirk gathered on her face. "So how many extra cameras did you set up in here over the summer?"

"None of your business agent."

"You know I can find out whenever I want, so you might as well tell me now."

A loud cough blared through her ear piece. "200." She listened to James sputter.

"Coppertone!" Charlie's voice blared. "That is an extreme violation of procedure. Do you know how many people could have picked up on that? I should have you deported from the mission for that."

Kade snorted a quiet laugh. "Yeah it won't be noticeable at all if The Subject's number one just disappears."

Charlie sighed. "Panther, home room is coming up on your left, keep it together; this is a huge assignment. Coppertone, just shut up."

Kade walked into the classroom and handed a slip of paper to the teacher. As she was briefed, she wore crazy clothes that were brightly colored. "Excuse me." she said quietly as she made her way through the sea of students that blocked her desk. Hoping that she had made herself noticeable to The Subject, she took her seat. Ms Darbus called on The Subject by name as she started to talk to the class.

Her newly assigned phone started to ring, throwing Kade off guard. She pounced of her book bag and ripped her phone out of its pocket. The picture that The Subject took on New Year's Eve appeared on the screen.

"Nice work Panther." Charlie told her as the teacher walked by and took away her phone. James turned around slightly in his seat and looked at her as Ms Darbus took away The Subject's phone as well. He let out a small grant as he gripped his basketball. "And nice work Coppertone…"

Kade tuned out the teacher as the rest of the class went on as she listened to Charlie give her new instructions.

The bell rang and The Subject jumped out of his seat and flew out the door. Kade grabbed her bag and ran after him.

&&&

She sat at her lab station and scribbled the equations down on her paper. The girl next to her was Taylor, captain of the Academic Decathlon Team and the girl that got James and herself detention in home room.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde girl in all pink leaning down to talk to her. "So," being Gabriella, she jumped a little and faced Sharpay. "It seemed like you knew Troy Bolton.

Kade shook her head. "Not really, he was just showing me around."

Sharpay chuckled. "Well Troy doesn't usually interact with…new students." She eyed up Kade.

She turned her attention back to the board to finish copping. "Uh, why not?"

"Well it's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Sharpay told her.

Obviously, she already knew that, but she ignored the feeling to point that out. Looking back up at the board, Kade couldn't control herself. "That should be 16 over ." She muttered.

The teacher turned around, "Yes Miss Montez?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…" Kade's face fell. She wasn't supposed to correct the teacher. She wasn't supposed to already knew eleventh grade chemistry. "Shouldn't the second equation be 16 over pi?"

"Six_teen_ over pi?" the teacher looked at her like she was crazy. "That's quite impossible." But Kade knew she was right. Watching the teacher punch the numbers back into her calculator, she couldn't help but smile. "I stand corrected." Kade grinned widely and went back to her work. "Oh, and welcome aboard."

She didn't know what was meant by that, but she continued to smile brightly. Maybe this high school thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.

That night she sat typing at her laptop.

"Day one at home base," she sad allowed. "Panther noticed The Subject has killer blue eyes and a wicked smile." She said with a smirk.

"That's not the kind of write up we're looking for." Charlie said.

Kade rolled her eyes and continued typing. "Usually you tell me when you're listening in on my life."

He sighed. "I'm always listening in on your life."

"Well that's a scary thought." Kade continued to type. "And I'm sending you the report right now."

"Thank you Kaden. And remember you're not on this assignment to get a boyfriend. You're there to protect The Subject."

She let out a sigh. "Well obviously I know that. But why can't I have a little fun in the mean time?"

"Because Gabriella Montez doesn't have your kind of fun with teenage boys." He told her. "She studies."

"And she doesn't hang out with super popular basketball guy."

Kade spun around in her chair and smiled. "I'll talk to you later Charlie." She pulled the tiny earpiece out of her ear and put it in a drawer. "So tell me was Troy Bolton surprised and happy to see me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

"I know." She grinned. "But I like to hear other people tell me about how much of an impression I leave."

"Well he was dumbfounded that you were there but he couldn't stop smiling all day." He informed his friend. "Plus he made every shot today in practice. I have a feeling that you might improve our team's chances of winning."

"Go Wildcats!" she said sarcastically. "And what are you doing over here anyways. We're not friends, remember?"

James laughed. "Of course I remembered, but do see that house right there." He spun her chair around so she looked out at her back yard. "That's my house."

"Someone could still see you come through the back yard, on accident or on purpose. We can't take any kinds of risk."

"I know, that's why I didn't come through the backyard." He walked out of her room with Kade following.

"Okay, I must being missing something then. You obviously didn't come through the front door and you claim you didn't come through the backyard so unless you learned how to teleport and didn't tell me." James stopped, causing her to run into him. "Why are we in front of the closet?"

"It's not just any closet." He said opened the door.

"You're right it's the closet under the stairs, what was I thinking?"

He waved for her to join her inside. "Both of the houses are owned by the PSIA and you know as well as anyone that nothing is as simple as it seems." James shut and locked the door before pulling the dangling string, turning on the light.

The small closet started to shake as the feeling of movement filled the air. Before she knew it, James unlocked and opened the wood door to reveal a large white room. "What the hell…"

"Charlie had them build this the second year I was here. It stretches about five houses down the block with about six different entrances from each house."

Kade gazed around the room, it was bright and well lighted with metal tables and cushioned chairs scattered around the tiled floor. Computers sat on half of the tables while the others were empty or held chemicals and test tubes on their surfaces. "This isn't in any of your reports." She said bluntly.

"So you've looked at my files when you hack into the computers too?" he asked.

"So not the point." She walked around the large room. Hidden in the sides were a dozen beds lines against the walls surrounded by bullet proof glass. Next to the beds was a kitchen unit with enough boxes of food to feed the dozen people for a year. "Safe house?"

James shrugged. "Kind of. If there is ever a need to hide out, it's here and it's safe and there are a few tunnels that lead to other places in town. But it's mainly a place to do research and test anything I need to and analyze." He informed her. "And the reason you haven't read about it is because it was unofficial."

"How can it be unofficial? If Charlie approved it than it's done. No one can complain or take it away."

"But there is no report of this anywhere, not in any system. He wanted to make sure that if we do get hacked by an enemy then at least we can take The Subject here to protect him."

"If we get hacked by anyone out of our system then it's pretty much the end of the world."

James glared at her. "The point is that this place is here when you need it, and you will need it."

"So show me what's up."

He sat down at a near by computer and pulled up the screen. "Obviously everyone at East High is in danger and obviously Troy is in the most danger." Kade stared down at him with a worry in her eyes. "Don't worry; there are no mikes or cameras in this place." She relaxed a little a pulled up her own chair.

"I know the obvious. Tell me what only you would know after being here for six and a half years."

"It's been that long? It feels a lot…" his words trailed off as his eyes met her glare. "Sorry. Well, clearly the basketball team, ex-girlfriends, other friends and family members are all in danger. But I think that Sharpay and Ryan Evans are also in high alert." He pulled up their pictures on the screen. "You know them?"

"I met the girl today. What makes you think they're at more of a risk? Ex-girlfriend, ex-friend?"

"Neither. They have a very power family. Their dad own numerous venues around town, making them pretty powerful in the East High community."

"You think if the enemy finds them that they can somehow control Troy?"

James chuckled a little. "Actually Troy has no interest in Sharpay and could care less what the drama clubbers think of him. But a lot of the school does. If they can get the Evans to turn against Troy more than they already have, then they can get the school against Troy."

"But I got the vibe that the jocks ruled most of the school, not the drama club kids."

"Well we do." James beamed. "But the drama club kids are hella good at spreading rumors and at East High rumors are everything. If the wrong rumor gets spread about Troy…"

"Then he's at his most vulnerable and more exposed." Kade finished his thought.

"Exactly."

Kade slowly nodded her head. "So anything I need to know for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Don't ever correct the teacher again, even if they're wrong."

"It slipped out!" she defended herself.

"You can't let that happen, even if you're supposed to be a smart girl. It draws attention to you. And we can't have that attention on us, especially you since you're a new student."

"And how are you not drawing attention to yourself by being a star of the basketball team?" she threw at him.

James sighed. "It's different and you know it."

"Well how do you do it?" she asked. "How do you not be smart and not correct things you know are wrong?"

"We can not pay attention and still ace every class. But I'm not an A student. So I miss questions on tests and not turn in some homework assignments." He told her. "But you are an A student so you'll probably need to look like your paying attention and only ace a few tests. And keep your mouth shut at all costs."

"So I guess telling French teacher that she's totally speaking with an off tempo ascent and nobody uses irregular verbs in the context that she teaches them would be a bad idea?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Bad idea."

Sighing, she slumped back in her chair. "So I guess I'll just have to shut up."

"And I know that is going to be really hard for you."

Kade lightly shoved him, "Be quiet. I am not that much of a loud mouth." James just stared at her with unbelieving eyes. "Okay, I am. But I can do anything if I set my mind to it."

He patted her on the knee. "That's my little kitty." He said with a laugh.

Kade shoved his chair away from her with her foot. "Do not call me that!"


	5. The Big Game

**Chapter 5: The Big Game**

**"**So Troy," she asked as they sat up on the rooftop together. "Who is the real you?"

He sighed heavily and looked over at her. "It's hard, you know. I know the guy that I want to be, but then there's the guy that my friends and my parents want me to be. I try so hard to please everyone else that I kind of forget about me."

Kade smiled and looked at her hands that sat folded in her lap. "That's all, um, nice. But you didn't really answer my question." She said in the small voice that had come to be Gabriella.

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just thought that you wouldn't realize that."

She shrugged with a small smile. "It's hard to get stuff past the genius girl."

Troy cracked a smile. "I don't know who the real me is." Kade slightly adjusted her earpiece, unnoticed by Troy. "I mean, I used to think it was all about basketball for me. But then you came along."

"Sorry about that." She said with a small smile.

"No, don't be sorry." He said quickly. "I'm glad that I met you. And I like singing with you."

She genuinely smiled. "I like singing with you too. Maybe we should try out for the musical?"

Troy threw his head back and laughed. "I like change, but I don't want to scare the student body." He gazed over at the girl sitting next to her with soft eyes. "So are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Uh, I have a competition, but I'll try to get there before it ends."

A smile spread across his face, "Great." He stood up from his sitting position on the bench. He ran his hands down the side of jeans; a sign of nervousness. "So, we should, uh, get to class."

She nodded her head and followed him down the stairs.

East High was an interesting place, to say the least. It was more like the agency than she would have every expected. Both had people who had their places in the system and didn't try to break the rules. Both had the exception. Both were her.

"Troy, what are you doing this weekend?"

His mouth slightly fell open. He was stunned. "I, um, probably basketball and more basketball."

"We should hang out. Doesn't have to be this weekend, but sometime."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, we should."

Kade smiled and turned her back and walked into her sixth period class. It wasn't long before an uneasiness settled into her stomach. She had broken character, and it wasn't the first time. Her finger tapped restlessly on the table as her English teacher droned on about stuff that she would never need.

The bell rang and she was the first one out of the door. Charlie hadn't given her permission to drive a car while here in Albuquerque, so she ran. She ran down the streets and into her house. Up the stairs and into her bathroom shower.

A moment later she was in the white, clean room. Sitting down at a computer, she started typing. After a few tries, she had finally hacked into the PSIA voice recording software. She located her last conversation with Troy and made sure it was never to be found.

"Better delete me running home too…" she muttered. As she was removing the time period, her eyes grew wide. "Deleting files…I can hack into…and delete…" Her hand grabbed for a phone and quickly dialed.

As it rang, she continued to keep typing, in search of what has been missing for all these years. "Charlie!" she screeched as he answer her call. "I know what happened to the missing files."

"What missing files?" he asked. "And why are you home, you're not supposed to be home for another few hours."

"The files!" she announced, ignoring his second question. "The voice and video files of Troy's parents pissing off whomever the hell is after him."

"There are no files Kade. They must have not had their recorders on them because there is nothing."

"An agent always has their equipment on. No matter what." She said sternly. "I think they hacked into the mainframe and scrubbed them."

Charlie let out a heavy sigh. "It is impossible for someone to get into our system, let alone scrub out undeletable files. It just can't be done."

"Think about it Charlie. Agents know better than to take off their mike, even in deadly situations. And level one agents had more freedom than they do now; more passwords. If I can get into the mainframe with all the restriction we have now, what's stopping us from thinking that maybe they took those files out because they didn't want them to be found."

"You've hacked into us?" Charlie yelled in a quiet voice.

Kade's face started to fall as she continued to type. "Look, that's not the point. I'll keep looking for the files, since well, I know where to look. And get some of the other guys on it too. You'll never know what secrets might pop up."

"Kaden Katherine! You've broken into our mainframe!"

"Yeah…got to go. Decathlon practice and I'm late." She quickly hung up the phone and locked down the computer. Before he could call back, she was out the door and on her way back to the school.

&&&

She pushed herself around the room. The chair wheels skid across the floor as she used her foot to push off the wall. She continued the motion for several more minutes before giving into the fact that she was completely, utterly bored. She had come to a dead end in the search for missing records at 7:18 that morning. A full night's work had led her nowhere.

With one last glance at the monitor that showed a clear picture of her own empty porch, she sluggishly walked over to the third door on the left. Opening it with a key code, she stepped inside. The next time it opened Kade was in her closet.

She grabbed a simple brown jacket and trotted down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going to the school. The Decathlon starts soon."

Shannon walked out of the kitchen in full house-wife attire. "I'll see at the competition sweetie." She gave Kade a kiss on the cheek and went back to her baking.

It had barely been two weeks since the whole ordeal started, but it still creeped her out. All of it did. Shannon and Jason, two of her co-workers, were now her parents. Nothing could ever make this feel normal, but she was doing her best to keep all of her concerns inside.

Her inexperience in the high school world had led her become one of the few, the chosen: a nerd. Charlie was thrilled with her placement in the social scene.

Kade, however, was less excited. Although, she did thoroughly enjoy the company and the stimulating conversation that her new best friend Taylor provided. But that seemed to be the end of the silver lining in Albuquerque.

Because her knowledge surpassed her teachers, she found it very difficult to keep her mouth shut in every one of her classes. She had corrections slip from her mouth three times. Even James was starting to get on her case to pull it together.

With the last right turn, she was at the school.

"Panter." Sounded in her ear. "Location."

"10 feet from home base."

"Clear until the classroom." Charlie told her. "Where are you going, again?"

"Academic Decathlon." She told him. "And then the basketball game."

"No, no, no. You are not going to that game."

Kade sighed. "Too bad. I already told Troy I'd be there."

"And when was that?" he asked fiercely. She stayed silent and heard his first slam against a table. "Damn it Kade! You deleted that didn't you?"

"Oh look, I'm here. Talk to you later Charlie."

She walked into the classroom and was immediately handed a white lab coat. "You're late Gabriella." Taylor told her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I had a few last pieces of homework that I wanted to finish and lost track of time."

Taylor nodded in approval and started to give the team a pep talk. Kade half listened and half let her mind wander on about what could happen later in the day. What she hoped would happen. A smirk slowly appeared on her face.

&&&

Gabriella stood on the sideline in her red cocktail dress. It was only piece of Gabriella's clothing that the she might actually wear. She watched someone pass the ball to Troy as James set up a screen. He shot the ball and let his wrist hang as it flew into the net. The entire gym erupted in applause and cheer. She smiled and joined in on the applause.

"Panther, don't do anything stupid." Charlie told her. "If you do anything, I mean anything, to jeopardize this mission I will have you flown back here before you can say Protection and Security Intelligence Agency."

Kade just rolled her eyes and put a smile on her face. She ran up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Congratulations Wildcat!"

He spun around and grinned brightly at her. "Oh, what about your team?"

Kade grinned widely, and Charlie must have noticed. "Coppertone do something! Now!" he yelled.

"We won too!" she said happily. Truthfully it wasn't that hard of a win.

Troy gripped her arm and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and quickly closed the gap between them.

"Yo!" James ran in between them and shoved a ball into Troy's stomach. "Team voted you the game ball captain." He was grinning from ear to ear and Kade was doing all that she could to not roundhouse kick his head.

"Yeah, thank you. Thanks a lot." Troy pushed him away, still focused on Gabriella. "Sorry about him, Chad has pretty bad timing sometimes."

She was listening to Charlie yell at James, but did her best to tune them out. "It's okay," she smiled and started to lean into him once again.

Before she knew it Taylor was in front of her instead of Troy. "Chad just asked me out!" she screamed.

Her mouth dropped, more out of surprise than delight. She tuned out Taylor's excitement and started listening to her ear piece.

"Coppertone! Panther! Get out of there now!" he screamed.

"Taylor that is so cool!" Kade told her. "But my mom wanted me home as soon as the game was over. Call me later, okay?" Taylor nodded excitedly and ran off to tell someone else her news.

Kade quickly exited the school, unseen. As she hit the street, she ripped off her shoes and carried them as she ran home. Within minutes she was in the door and on her way to the nearest passage way.

She ran into the hall closet and pulled the string. When the door opened again she saw Chad sitting on one of the chairs. "Question one: how did you get here before me?"

"I have a car." He said with a smirk.

"Question two: why the hell did you get in between me and Troy?"

"Charlie's orders. He didn't want you two to kiss. And honestly I really don't want you to hook up with my best friend."

Kade faked a smile. "Question three: why did you ask out Taylor?"

"Yes, James. Why did you are out Taylor?"

Both of their heads turned to the computer screen, which Charlie's face was now occupying. For the first time in years, she was slightly intimidated by that man.

"Don't answer me now. I want both of you on the next flight out of Albuquerque!" he screen turned back once again.

The two friends looked at each other. "I think he's mad." James said.

Kade nodded. "I would say that is a pretty accurate guess."

** Author's Note: Comments are very much appreciated!**


	6. Trouble

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

The two sat next to each other nervously in Charlie's office. Neither of them had over been in this much trouble before. And that thought was proved true when their boss walked into the office.

Charlie calmly walked into his office and sat behind his wooden desk and stared at the two kids in front of him. "As your guardian, I'm extremely disappointed in you. As your boss, I'm furious. I should fire both of you right now. Give you a cup of tea and send you to live in Kansas." Both Kade and James's heads dropped. "But I'm not going to do that. And I pray that it doesn't come to bite me in the ass because this is exactly why some of the other agents don't want kids in such high positions. You're hormones take over your training and self control."

"It won't happen again." Kade muttered, still looking at her hands.

"You're sure as hell it won't happen again." Charlie said in a stern voice. "Kade you deliberately disobeyed me. And you've hacked into the system."

James cleared his throat. "Uh, Charlie. I've done that too."

Charlie sighed and pressed his face into his hands. "Would either of you like to inform me of other agents that have."

"None that we know of." James told him. "And we know everything that goes on in this place."

"I thought I knew everything that went on here too, but you two proved to me that no one person can know everything."

Kade sat up in her chair. "Lucas and Zach are trying to listen by the door with old equipment that is supposed to be in the junk room."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. He slowly stood up and walked over to his door. As he ripped it open, two boys fell onto the floor.

"Charlie, hi." Lucas stuttered. "We were just…"

"Get that equipment back where it belongs and go train. And I will be watching."

"Yes sir." They said in unison before running off.

Charlie closed the door again and sat back down at his desk. "How did you know that?"

"You said that not one person can know everything that goes on here." James told him.

"We're two people." Kade said. "Two people that were raised in this very building. We know this place and the people in it backwards and forwards."

"It that with or with out looking at their personal files?" Charlie asked.

"Look, I know that you're upset about that and you have the right to be, but I know that Troy's biological parents hacked and deleted files. Just give me some time and I know I'll find them. Nothing is every fully deleted, you can always trace it."

Charlie let out a heavy sigh. "You have access to roam around as much as you need but if I find out that you are looking at something that is unrelated to you mission, then you will be confined." Kade nodded. "And James has free roam too if you need the help." James nodded as well. "Now we have to discuss the most important matter at hand, what the hell happened at that basketball game?"

Kade sighed heavily. "I know I diverted from the assignment."

"You sure did." He pulled out a yellow folder and set it open on his desk. "Says here that you were supposed to finish with the decathlon, watch the ending of the game and politely congratulate The Subject on his win or console him on his lost." He slammed the folder shut. "Not kiss The Subject."

"But I didn't kiss him." Kade said quickly.

"Because I stopped you." James spat at his friend.

"Before you asked out Taylor! How could you ask you my best friend?"

"How could try to kiss my best friend?"

"Enough." Charlie said calmly. "Kade, explain what went on in your head to make it seem like kissing The Subject would be good for the mission."

Kade sighed again and started to explain. "Troy is a cute super star athlete who fell for the brainiac girl. If I can get close to his as a girlfriend, I might be able to get something out of him that no one else would know because I'm so different from his normal crowd." She told them. "And we've been talking a lot and I think that we could have a very nice relationship."

"Kade, I'm going to have to take you off if you're going to get emotionally attached to him."

"I'm not and I won't. I know the rules."

Charlie nodded his head and turned his attention to James. "Now, please explain to me why you asked out that girl."

"Well," James started. "We fight a lot, but I know Taylor likes me. And after I got in the middle of Troy and Gabriella I saw her and she just looked so hot. I kind of got carried away."

"Could this Taylor be an asset?"

"She's wicked smart and already Gabriella's best friend."

Charlie nodded and scribbled notes onto a notepad. "Both of you go catch the next plane to Albuquerque. If anyone asks, Kade your mom needed help at the house, and James you went home to grab some beer for the after party and drank one too many at your house and passed out on the couch."

"Whoa!" Kade exclaimed. "I flirt with Troy and almost get kicked off the mission and James asks out a girl that he should have never asked out and he gets nothing?"

"Gabriella is still disposable in Troy's life. Chad isn't." Charlie said shortly. "Now go catch that plane."

She turned around and left the room with James close behind her. "What's so funny?" she asked in a harsh voice.

James tried to cover up his chuckles. "You're disposable. I'm not."

"Just shut up."

dpdpdpdpdpdp

The doorbell rang and Kade spun around in her chair and looked at the monitor hanging on the wall. Troy was at her doorstep. "Shoot." She shut down her computer as quick as she could and ran to the door that lead to her room.

Once in her room, she traded her black sweater for a white one and ran down the stairs. "Hey, Troy." She greeted. Kade shut the door behind her and stood with him on her front porch. "What's up."

"You just left kind of fast after the game yesterday and we never really got a chance to talk."

"Okay… Let's talk." Kade walked next to Troy off of her porch and onto the side walk.

"Look, Gabriella, am I an idiot for feeling something between us?"

Kade looked up into his sparkling blue eyes that were filled with hope. "Yeah. We're friends."

"I mean something more than friends. I think that there could be more than a friendship with us."

With a deep breath, she looked straight into his eyes and lied. "I think we should stay friends for now. I just know that would be the best for the both of us."

The sparkle faded along with the hope. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then…" Troy quickly turned on his heel and started his walk of shame.

Kade was trained to listen for anything and everything else, so she heard him cursing under his breath. "Troy?" he slowly came to a stop and turned around. "Do you want to hang out for a little bit? Come see my house?"

A smile spread across his face. "Sure. I'd like that."

She matched his grin as they walked back up to her house. "Bienvenue à ma maison!"

"Hunh?"

"Welcome to my home, it's French…"

"Oh, right." He turned a light shade of pink as he walked into her open living room. "It's nice."

"Nothing too special." Kade told him. And it was true. Most houses she had 'lived in' had been at least three times the size and eight times the money. "But I'm starting to like calling it home."

"So which way to your room? Up here?" he motion towards the stairs.

"Uh, you don't want to go up there." She warned him. "Could be very dangerous. Avalanche of clothes could smother you."

Troy ripped open her bedroom door. "One sweater. You call that an avalanche of clothes?" Kade blushed and looked down at her feet. "And when do you wear black?"

"It's for formal occasions." She ripped it out of her hands and threw it back into her drawers. "I was just trying it on, making sure it fit right."

Troy gazed at her with narrowing eyes. "There's something about you Gabriella Montez; but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Really?" she squaked.

"Yeah." He said, nodding his head. "And one of these days I'm going to figure it out."


	7. Personal Feelings

**Chapter 7: Personal Feelings **

"Three weeks." Kade said as she sat in front of the computer. "It's been three weeks since we went back to headquarters and we've achieved nothing."

"Not really." James said, spinning around in his chair. "I got a girlfriend."

Kade narrowed her eyes. "In the mission. We've both come up empty on anything about Troy's parents. And we aren't any closer to identifying and enemy operative than we were when I first got here."

"That's where you're wrong." James handed her a piece of paper with two candid photos on the front.

"The Evans? I thought they weren't that big of a deal."

"They're becoming a bigger threat. Sharpay is totally trying to get with Troy."

"Troy has in interest in her." She said sharply. "You even said so yourself."

James glared at her. "Push your personally feelings aside and just listen. Sharpay is good looking, dramatic, and wealthy. A girl like that isn't interested in a guy like Troy. It just doesn't happen. Something is up."

"It's not like he would even consider dating her."

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "He's considered dating you. Anything is possible Kade."

"Past tense." She muttered softly. "You used past tense. Does that mean he's moved on from me?"

"Look, Kade I didn't mean to say that. He still likes you. He still wants to date you. But Sharpay is really messing with his mind right now."

Kade nodded her head slowly. "She's becoming another option."

"As much as I don't want you to date my best friend, I think you need to make something happen and fast. Or this situation could get a whole lot worse."

"Why would I date myself?" James sputtered a laugh which caused a grin to spread across her face. "Would my dating Troy be authorized or unauthorized?"

"Unauthorized."

Her grin grew larger. "This is going to be a great day at school." She jumped out of her chair and ran into one of the side doors.

She stepped out into her shower. "I really don't like this one…" she muttered as she slipped on the wet floor. Kade checked herself in the mirror before heading downstairs and out the door.

She looked very unlike herself as usual. Her hair was tied back in a ribbon and her make-up was barely visible to match her pale blue sweater and floral skirt. It was enough it make her gag.

As Kade walked into the school she adjusted her earpiece. "Coppertone please exit The Subject in approximately five minutes. I have some unauthorized business to attend to." A sly smirk appeared on her face.

**&**

"Hey Troy." Kade said with a smile plastered on her face.

Troy spun around on his heels to face her. He reached down and greeted her with a hug. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Homework, housework, more work." She told him. "What about you."

"Basketball, basketball, and more basketball. No work."

Kade let out a small giggle as she watched him blush.

James pushed Troy aside. "Looks like I'm not needed here anymore."

Both watched his leave before turning their attention back towards each other. "So besides work, did you do anything fun this weekend."

Besides endlessly searching for hidden files from fifteen years ago and trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling for him. "No." she said simply. "Nothing at all."

"Well since the weekend officially doesn't end for another fifteen minutes, you want to do something fun?" he asked her with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Okay…."

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowded hallways and up a set of stairs.

"The roof top garden." She noted. "Very nice." She walked over to the ledge and took in a deep breath of the sweet smell; a plan forming in her head. "So why did you bring me up here. Because, as pretty as it is, it's not too much more exciting than electromagnetic radiation."

She slowly turned around only to be met by Troy. His lips to be exact. Her mind flew into overdrive; this didn't go with her plan.

As he pulled apart, his eyes broke open. Their blueness shone in the bright sun.

"Whoa…" she said as he pulled away. "That was…" she felt her voice drift off into the air.

"Hopefully a bit more exciting than electromagnetic radiation."

Kade let out a small sigh with a genuine smile plastered on her face. "It was. It was a lot more exciting."

Troy grinned. "I like you. I like you a lot."

Her smile grew larger. "Then I guess we should go out sometime."

Troy nodded his head and gently took his hand in hers. They walked back down the stairwell and re-entered the crowded hallway. "So how about tonight?"

"I have decathlon practice right after school. But I'll have to check my schedule after that."

"Well, then call me after practice. I have to go talk to my dad, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Second period."

Troy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Gabriella."

Her smile lightly faded as the name rang through out her head. She had fallen for Troy, but he had fallen for Gabriella. Simple, sweet, harmless Gabriella. Not difficult, outspoken, dangerous Kade.

"Panther. I need to talk to you when you are done diverting from the mission." Charlie's vioce droned in her ear. "And Coppertone I know you had something to do with this as well."

Kade threw her head back and groaned.

**&**

Kade sat next to James in the underground room. Her hands were placed gently in her lap as she tried to keep her leg from fidgeting.

James' arms were crossed over his chest. And for the first time she could recall, his hair wasn't moving. The room was completely still.

The screen in front of them flickered from black to picture of their boss. "Guess what I'm going to say?" he asked rhetorically. "Neither of you have been this much of a nuisance on a mission as you have been in the past five weeks. It's a wonder that I haven't scrubbed both of you yet."

Kade and James stayed perfectly still and silent.

"No one agreed with me to put you two on a mission together. No one. But I put you together anyways. And now every time one of you messes up I'm getting kicked in the ass and am becoming more and more sure that I made a wrong decision."

"You didn't." Kade said sharply.

"Kaden, I am not done speaking yet." Charlie snapped at her.

"Yeah, well I have something to say. It wasn't a mistake to put me and James on this mission together. Yes, I screwed up a few times and there is no excuse for that. I get it. But James knows Troy better than any of us could ever imagine. And I have a feeling that I know him better than you by now. We, two first level agents, made the decision to get me more involved with Troy because we believe it's best for the mission. And if you have an objection with this decision then you'll just have to deal with it. Because as of this morning, I am in disposable." She pushed herself off of her chair and marched over to a passage way, leaving the room.

James turned his attention back to the screen. "So…"

"What's your opinion on this?" he asked quickly.

"I agree with her." He said simply. "Charlie you have to understand that Troy is my best friend, period. I know what's best for him and I think that Gabriella is it. She'll give him confidence and make him more attentive to other people because he'll be looking out for her."

Charlie slowly nodded his head.

"And that can only be good." James continued. "If he notices anything out of the ordinary, he'll at least tell one of us giving us an advantage. It's like making Troy a special agent, even if he doesn't know it."

He continued to nod his head. "If you guys slip up one more time, even the littlest thing, you're scrubbed. And I mean it." The screen flickered out to black.

James pushed himself off of his chair. Instead of heading back to his own home, he walked into the same passage way as Kade. He swiped her shower curtain to the side.

"Girl, we need to have a serious talk of when the appropriate time to use 'we' is because that so wasn't." he turned a corner and walked into her bedroom to see it was empty. "Kade, where are you?" Suddenly, he was shoved into her closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked in hushed voice.

"We need to have a talk about 'we'." James told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "I got that when you practically shouted it in my house with my boyfriend right downstairs." She stepped out of the closet and tapped on her light switch. She watched him disappear with her clothes before running back downstairs.

"Did you figure out what the noise was?" Troy asked as she rejoined him on the couch.

"Uh, yeah. I just left the TV on." She flicked him a small smile. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" She truthfully shook her head. "Aw, it's great. It's about this couple that doesn't know each other is a spy. How cool would it be to be a spy?"

Kade shrugged. "I can only imagine."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. The sad truth is I just forgot...my bad. I'll try to make the next one quicker.**


	8. Changes

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 8: Changes**

"Day eighty five: The Subject has shown a remarkably unexpected interest in Panther. The Subject has found it very easy to open up and share his feelings. Panther has been formerly informed that The Subject is not one to share his feelings with the opposite sex, let alone one he had met merely seven weeks ago." Kade hit the delete button and watched her writing disappear. "Day eighty five: The truth is that nothing has been going on and Panther has found it necessary to entertain herself with The Subject just to keep herself from dying of boredom." A small smirk appeared on her lips. "Panther has also noticed her perfectly toned and muscular body becoming flimsy and fatty from the lack of working out." She published her daily review and quickly moved up to her bedroom.

"What to wear?" she pulled open her closet doors and peered in at her simple wardrobe. As she leaned in, she felt the air behind her move. Someone was behind her. Keeping her head in the closet, she listened for footsteps.

Sure enough, the light squeak of the floorboards sounded. Her body went into alert mode as the person moved closer. Two hands wrapped around her eyes.

Kade gripped the wrists and pulled them towards her stomach. She took a step back and lower her head as a body flew over the top of her. It landed on the floor with a thud. She dropped to her knees and wrenched the arm she gripped forward.

A screech bellowed from underneath her. Finally looking at her attacked, Kade saw that she was sitting on her boyfriend. "Troy!" she screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Can I answer that after you get off me?" he asked.

She jumped off of him and pulled him to his feet. "I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you and I just…reacted."

"Where did you learn to so that?" he groaned.

Her mind raced. "Self defense class…?"

He looked up at her from his keened over position. "Must have been one hell of a class."

She shrugged and giggled. "You know I like to ace all of my classes."

Troy laughed and kissed her on the side of the head. "There is always more to learn about you, isn't there."

"More than you know." She said truthfully.

"Really?" he led her out of her room, "Like what?"

"Well," Kade's mind flipped through the pages of her profile for Gabriella. "I used to love the Care Bears."

Troy let out a hearty laugh. "I was expecting more along the lines of you were actually the princess of some random country, but I guess Care Bears will do." she blushed as his gaze fell upon her. "So what was your favorite one?"

"I always liked Love-a-Lot Bear. I wanted to be her because she made everyone else fall in love."

"And who would I be?" he questioned.

"Tender Heart Bear." She told him. "He is like the leader of the bears and you're like the leader of the school." he smiled at her. "Plus Love-a-Lot kind of had a crush on Tender Heart.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well I think he kind of had a crush on her too."

Both of them grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Kade was so swept up in the romance happen on her front porch she failed to notice the man walking by wearing all black on a sunny spring day.

**&**

Kade happily trotted up the stairs to her bedroom after a day full of Troy. As much as complained to James about how sappy he could be, she loved to see the sensitive side of a man. In her profession, that was one thing that was very hard to come by.

She opened up her closet and took her usual route to the basement hide out.

Without thinking, she stepped out into the large white room and picked up the files she had left in the table that morning.

"The desert's made you soft."

Her heart jumped as the familiar voice rang through out the room. She spun around to face him. Sitting on the other side of the room she could barely make him out.

"Don't even look around the room anymore when you enter. But it must have just slipped your mind, right?"

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asked shortly.

He sauntered over to where she was standing and looked down at her. "You have the privilege of being the very first person to meet East High's newest student. Duncan Brady," he put his hand forward, "and you are…?"

Kade's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped slightly. All of her training had left her mind and she was merely an angry teenaged girl.

She slammed her fist down on the desk as Charlie's picture appeared on the screen. "You called for me?" he asked in a dreary voice.

"What the hell is Lucas doing here?" she yelled at the screen.

"Kade, first of all you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" she screeched. "Calm down? The last thing I am planning on doing is calming down. Now answer my question."

She watched him sit up in his chair, "I thought that it would be a good idea to put another man on the mission to help keep you…in line. Make sure that you're focused on the mission and not on your romantic life, real or fake."

"But why him?" she asked, her temper continuing to rise.

"I'm right here." She heard Lucas say from behind her, but both Charlie and Kade ignored him.

"Don't think I don't know, because I do." Charlie said shortly. "Lucas was the best man for the mission for more than one reason."

Kade sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair. Her arms crossed along with her legs. The body language was all that needed to be said.

"Lucas will not be directly contacting with Troy, James, or yourself. He will be in a different social group, eat at a different lunch table, all of that stuff. He will be placed in exactly one class of yours. I'll let you figure that out come Monday."

"I was supposed to be in a different social group than Troy." She pointed out. "See how well that worked out."

Charlie let out one of his many sighs. "If I'm not mistaken, you deliberately disobeyed me in that area. Plus, I doubt Troy will want anything to do with the new soccer star. And I don't think that Lucas think that Troy has 'killer blue eyes and a wicked smile.'"

Kade's mouth dropped as Charlie's screen went black and Lucas snickered behind her. "Shut up Lucas."

"Come on Kitty, this will give us a chance to catch up and get to know each other better."

"I know you just fine." She said shortly. "And don't call me Kitty."

Lucas took a seat next to her. "You've gone soft Kade, and you know it."

"How have I gone soft? I'm still focused on the mission. I have The Subject in my sight at pretty much all times which means I can protect him."

"Ten-o-nine this morning: you and The Subject were making out on the front porch of your house for approximately eight and a half minutes. During that rime you failed to see a man dressed in all black walk by three times studding both of you very closely."

Kade's eyes moved to the floor and her arms crossed across her chest. "I didn't notice." She said softly.

"Yeah, well it's lucky I did." Lucas slammed a folder on the table. "I followed him and found out who he is. The guy is working for a discrete company that operates out of all seven continents. It's like PSIA discrete." He watched her shirt uncomfortably where she stood. "I planted a bug in his car. You can thank me later."

Lucas turned on his heel and walked to the other end of the room. "Oh and if you need to, you can tell Charlie it was you who found the information." He shouted to her. "I really don't care. Just as long as we get the job done."

She watched him disappear into the wall. Kade sat down on the nearest chair and out her face in her hands.

**&**

James waited impatiently as his closet moved to underground. The doors opened up to reveal the white room. "Kade, where are you!" he asked. A limp hand flew into the air across the room. Quickly he ran over to the chair she sat in. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"Surveillance." She said shortly. "I need to get my head back in the game."

James looked around at the empty cans of Red Bull and empty cartons of licorice. "Is this why you haven't been calling Troy back?"

She shifted in her seat, her eyes unmoving from the computer screen. "Maybe."

"He said you haven't picked up your phone for three days. Have you been down here that long?"

"For a spy you sure catch on slowly." She muttered.

"Well for a spy, you sure suck at staying on task."

"Look." She jumped up from her chair and faced him. "I have been so caught up in being Troy's girlfriend that I've forgotten about the real job. Find the enemy and protect The Subject."

"And who told you that load of crap?"

Kade glared at him, snatching a bag of licorice from behind him. "Thanks Luc." She said bitterly before taking her seat once again.

James spun around and saw Lucas standing behind him, "Hey man." The two boys quickly greeted each other with a hand shake. "I thought that was you in my History class."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded his head. "I got back from Japan last week and Charlie decided that I needed to be here as an observer."

James nodded his head in approval before turning his attention back to his friend. "As a coworker, I am telling you to get your but back into business and back doing what you were brought here to do. As a friend I am telling you to call your boyfriend; he makes you happy. And when you're happy, I'm happy."

Kade kept her eyes focused on the screen. It showed Troy shooting baskets in his backyard, missing every one. "If you called, he might start making them again."

She shoved her chair back from the desk and faced James. "As you wish." She said bitterly before taking another drink of Re Bull

Before she could taste the sweetness of her favorite drink, it was snatched away from her. "Gabriella doesn't drink energy drinks. She gets her energy the old fashion way."

Kade glared at her so-called best friend. "I'll take a nap after I call him."

The two boys watched her stroll back to her closet door and disappear.

"Now that she's gone, do you mind telling me why you had to mess with her head like that?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the drink out of James's hand. "I just call it as I see it. And all I saw was one of our best agents going soft because she had fallen for some guy who won't even remember her after all this is over." He put the can up to his lips and finished what was left.

"She deserves to be happy. At least for a little while."

"Not if her happiness draws her attention away from the mission at hand."

James sighed. "Kade is my best friend and you messing with her is the same as you messing with me."

"I'm not messing with her." Lucas said innocently, backing away. "I'm just trying to get the job done so I can move on." He turned away and disappeared into his own house.

James stood alone in the empty room and watched Troy happily talk on his phone. He studied the picture on the screen carefully and in the corner he noticed something that hadn't been there before. Either the Bolton's brand new wooden fence had already started to rot in the form of a small back hole, or someone else was watching Troy. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys all like this chapter (I really do)!**


	9. Big Stuff

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 9: Big Stuff**

"Are you sure that you saw a camera." Kade asked.

"Positive." James said with a strong voice.

"Like, really positive." Luke asked.

James pressed a button on a keyboard. The large screen in front of them lit up to show a close up of Troy's fence.

As plain as the nose of their face, there was a hidden camera in the fence. To a normal person, it just looked like a hole. But to those three, the camera was evident.

"Okay, so you're sure." Luke said, leaning on the side of the table. "Now what?"

Kade sighed. "Now we go on surveillance." Luke nodded his head, "And by us I mean James and myself. You have no connection to Troy. You can't hang out around his house."

"Then what do I do?"

She smirked. "Guess that means you just have to go back to headquarters. I'm gonna miss you buddy." She patted him on the shoulder.

James held up a picture to his face. "Know her?" Luke studied the picture and shook his head. "Sharpay Evans, the queen of East High. Know her, follow her, date her if you must."

Luke smiled. "No problem. I'll get on that right now." He grabbed the picture and ran into one of the passageways under his own house.

"Why couldn't we have just sent him back to headquarters? What was wrong with that idea?"

"This was he can stay busy while we focus on Troy and who the hell is watching him."

She pouted, "If he must stay… I'm going over to Troy's house now. He wants to talk."

"About what?" James questioned.

She shrugged. "No idea. Although I'm really hoping that 'talk' is just a code word for make out."

James closed his eyes tightly. "I do not want to think about my two best friends making out."

"Okay. Then just think about what making out leads to. Because that's what I'm thinking of."

"Oh! God damn it Kade!" he covered his eyes as she giggled and strolled out of the room.

She ran out her front door smiling, but the closer she got to Troy's house the more her smile faded. She was going there to work. To investigate. As she stood on the front porch of the Bolton house her eyes memorized every little detail: the cars' parked along the street (make, model, and license number), the various people who walked by, along with the contents of his porch.

"Gabriella!" Troy's mouth gaped as he opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you so soon." He shook his head, spraying small droplets of water.

And she could tell. His bare chest that shimmered from a cloud of steam and low riding basketball shorts were going to prove to make her job difficult. "I can tell…" she said quietly, her cheeks flushing in a Gabriella fashion. "Do you want me to come back because I can just go…"

"Oh no!" he said quickly, opening up his front door wider. "Come in. I'll just uh, go put on a shirt."

Her own mind wanted to tell him that the offer was nice, but very unnecessary. "Okay. I'll just, uh, wait down here." She stepped inside of the house as Troy ran up the stairs.

Within two minutes Troy was back by her side. "Sorry about that." He said apologetically.

Kade eyed him up and down. "Don't be." She smiled at him and turned to face hid house. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was very pleased with himself. "So this is you're house. I can't believe I've never been here."

"Yeah, well my parents are kind of nosey. But they aren't here now." He said quickly. "So we're alone."

She turned back and smiled at him. "Sounds good to me."

A goofy grin became plastered on his face and he took her hand in his. "What do you want to do? We can watch a movie, I can give you a tour…" he suggested.

"A tour sounds good." Although she knew every inch of the house better than Troy did, a tour did sound nice.

He led her up the stairs. "These are the stairs. I have fallen down them a lot, but not so much lately." She nodded her head in interest. "And this is the hallway. It's the area that takes us from the stairs to the bedroom."

Kade narrowed her eyes as Troy led her into his bedroom. "I think the bedroom is my favorite stop of the tour."

"Oh, but the tour doesn't stop here." He said with a happy smirk. "There's the dresser, the closet, the bathroom, and the bed."

"Why don't we just skip straight to the bed?" she suggested.

Troy's grin grew wider. "I think that's an excellent idea." He took her hands in his hand walked backwards. She quickly caught up to him. Their faces were inches apart while there was no space in between their bodies. "Did you know that you're kind of pretty?"

Kade giggled, "Well you're kind of pretty too."

"I guess that makes us a pretty good couple."

She laughed and pushed her hands against his chest. "Troy, you are so…"

He pulled her close to him again. "Funny? Amazing? Talented? All of the above?"

"It's definitely all of the above." She said in a whisper.

As if in slow motion, their lips moved closer together. The gentleness of his mouth against her own sent a sensation through out Kade's body. He gently let her down to the bed and she situated herself under his body. The two stayed in position, sharing long kisses.

"I've never felt this way about anybody." Troy murmured as he broke away, "I think I'm falling in love with you…"

She gently smiled, gazing up at him. Her hand gently stocked his soft cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." Smoothly, her hand grazed up to his hair and pushed his golden locks out of his eyes.

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly. As he slowly deepened the kiss, she ran her hands up his chest pulling his shirt along with it. "Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely, barely pulling back.

She answered with another kiss letting Troy pull her shirt over her head.

**&**

Troy's arm was draped over her waist, holding her close to his body. His breath faded in and out on the back of her neck, sending a light tingle down the back of her spine.

Slowly he sat up and stared down at her. Her soft hair was draped over her eyes.

As he pushed the hair out of her eyes, she moved. "What are you doing?" she asked dreamily.

"I have to go meet some of the guys at the school." He told her quietly. "I didn't want to wake you." Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "You looked so cute just lying there."

She giggled softly. "I guess I should get going too." She sat up, holding the sheet over her chest. "I have to call Taylor, she'll want to know."

Troy eyes shot to double their normal size. "You're not going to tell her…are you?"

"Not everything." She lightly blushed. "But I want to tell her that I'm positive how I feel about you. I love you, Troy."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, Gabriella."

Kade's eyes fell and she faked a smile. "You want to, uh, hand me my shirt?"

Troy tossed her the shirt that had been lying by his feet and he pulled up his jeans.

She dressed as quickly as she could. The two parted ways at the end of his driveway. "See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his. At the same time she skillfully placed a tracker underneath the tag of his shirt. "See you tomorrow."

The wind started to blow as she started her short walk. Her mind raced more than it usually did. There was just one thought she couldn't wrap her mind around: Troy wasn't just another mission. And that was the one thing she had feared would happen.

She ran inside, her parents no where to be found. Kade only lingered for a moment before continuing down to the basement.

As the secret passage opened, she saw James and Lucas both sitting at desks. Waiting.

"Where have you been?" James asked in a hurry.

"I was at Troy's." she said defensively. "Chill out."

To her dismay, Lucas joined the conversation. "What in the world could you two have been talking about for four hours? He doesn't seem like much of an intellectual so I really doubt the conversation was that stimulating."

She urged to tell him that it was the very opposite, but her mind decided against it. "We fell asleep."

James eyed her curiously, his mind working on the next conversation.

Although Kade was an expert liar who could cheat any lie detector, the one person that she couldn't fool was staring at her.

"I can't believe you, Kade." He said in disbelief. "How could you do that?"

In any other circumstance she would have wracked her brain to find a way how James could know what he knew, but at that moment she was just thankful that he was on her side of the fight. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Big stuff." Lucas told her. "Really big stuff."

James filled in the blanks of the explanation. "After I found the camera I scoped out Troy's house and found who was watching him. I managed to hack into the system that was set up at the house they are staying in, no thanks to you."

She rolled her eyes, urging someone to go on.

"So when I got back from checking out the Evans, they're clean by the way, I did what I do best." Lucas said.

"Lie, cheat, scam?" Kade suggested.

Ignoring her comment, he went on. "We found a buried phone signal, like way buried. But James managed to listen in."

"They're moving in tonight." James said. "They believe that Troy's biological parents stole some data from them years ago and they want it back."

"And the only way to get it back is to attack the one thing they love most." Kade finished nodding her head.

"We sent all of the parents to keep his adopted parents away and to warn Charlie."

"Why can't we talk to Charlie, is the system down?" her heart raced in worry.

Lucas shook his head. "Code Red drill on their end. Nothing is getting in or out for at least 24 hours."

"Great..." Kade grabbed the flower necklace around her neck. "I tracked Troy. As long as he doesn't switch shirts we'll be good." She ran to her closet entrance. "If they're smart they won't act until dark. We have a little over 30 mintes." She shut the doors. "It's time to work."


	10. The Night

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 10: The Night**

Kade ran along the side of the road dressed in all black. Her heels clicked lightly on the pavement with the steady beat of her heart. The closer she got to the school, the slower her steps became.

"I can't believe you Kade." James muttered as he crept along next to her.

"What about it is so hard to believe?" she asked defensively.

"I know it's something you would do, but you're supposed to be Gabriella."

She sighed. "For your information, it wasn't like I was bored and needed to keep him in the house." Kade told him. "It was more than that."

"It better have been more," James said lightly. "Because you just made him a man."

Kade stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Troy was a virgin?"

James nodded, still moving forward. "He may have partied, but once it went to the bedroom he was done."

The intercom inside her ear crackled. "Golden Boy was still pure?" Lucas said through a laugh. "Oh, that's good."

She rolled her eyes and caught up with her partner. When they reached the front of the school, the two parted ways. Kade took the most direct rout to the locker room while James climbed up a fire exit and onto the roof. And if all was going as planned, Lucas was waiting for him.

As she walked down the hallway, she stopped at what would appear to be a random locker. She turned the dial three times and watched the door swing open. Kade grabbed a black bag and continued on her way to the locker room.

"How's it going Coppertone?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the emptiness around her.

"He isn't here yet." James shot back quickly. "He isn't answering my calls either. Get him up here if you can."

Kade sighed, "Princess, come in." she said sternly. "Princess."

"It's Prince." Lucas shot back quickly.

"Sure. Why aren't you at position one?"

She heard his feet slam against the ground quickly. He was running. "I ran into one of our subs: Mr. Holloway. I couldn't answer my comms. But I'm on my way. Over and out."

"Over and out." She repeated.

Kade continued down the hall, knowing that she wasn't alone. With her mind on high alert, she walked into the boys locker room.

"Troy?" she asked carefully. "Are you in here?" Although her bracelet was glowing red, letting her know that Troy was a few feet away.

He appeared from behind a set of lockers. "Gabriella? What are you doing… what are you wearing?" he grabbed her hands and looked at her dressed in all black.

"We can talk about that later." She said strongly. "Is anybody here with you?"

Troy shook his head. "Nah, the guys didn't show. So I was just going to go shoot some hoops."

"Good." She breathed a slight sigh of relief. "Now follow me." she took hold of his hand tightly and pulled him behind her.

"Should I get my stuff…?"

She shook her head. "It's better if you don't." She felt him lagging behind. "Keep up." But he stopped suddenly, pulling her back. "Troy we need to keep going."

"What is up with you?" he asked with a worried tone. "You're acting kind of paranoid and you're dressed in all black and you're wearing heels. This isn't you."

She sighed. The moments she had been dreading had come. "Actually, this is more me than you've ever seen."

Troy blinked. "What are you talking about? I've been with you non stop for practically four months and you're telling me that I don't know you."

The faint sound of footsteps drew her attention. "Look, I'll explain it all in a little bit. Just please come with me now. You have to come with me."

"Just tell me what's going on!" his voice grew louder. "I need to know what's up with you."

Kade heard the footsteps turn the corner and she did the only thing she could think of. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and overwhelming him with a kiss.

As much as the kiss was a distraction, it was probably the last time she would be able to do it. No amount of training or intelligence could tell her how he would react to what she had to tell him.

Slowly they pulled away and their eyes locked. "Gabriella…?" he muttered breathlessly.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton," The footsteps were now standing in front of them. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Troy turned his head and gently pulled away from the girl in front of him, but she took hold of his hand. "Mr. Holloway… is there something wrong with my paper or something?"

"Actually, yes. I just need you to clarify a few details for me if that's alright?"

Kade tightened her grip on Troy's hand and looked at him with wide eyes.

He looked down at her, feeling her firm grasp. "Um, okay. I just need to talk to Gabriella for a second. It's kind of important. I'll meet you in the classroom."

Mr. Holloway nodded. "Excellent. It will give me time to get you're paper ready." As quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

Slowly, Kade started to speak. "Don't you think that it's a little weird that a substitute teacher is here so late looking for you?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah. It is kind of weird."

"Come with me, and things will begin to make more sense." She told him. "I promise you."

He nodded his head once again. "Okay."

Kade gently smiled. "We have to go fast, before he realized that you're not coming." Silently Troy followed her through the hallway and up numerous flights of stairs until they reached the roof.

James and Lucas sat at a black electrical box pulling wires and punching in codes.

"How's it going?" she asked throwing the bag at the boys.

"Power will be gone in about two minutes." Lucas said opening up the bag. "All we need to do is feed the cameras into our units."

Troy looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Cameras? What cameras?"

Kade turned to face him. "There are approximately 300 cameras in the school and a thousand more in the surrounding area."

"Why?"

"We needed to keep track of everything. Cameras make that a lot easier."

He stared at her with hard eyes. "Gabriella?"

She put her hands to his chest. "Please, don't call me that."

Lucas appeared in the middle of them. "We have to go." He handed her the bag and disappeared off the side of the roof with James.

"What is going on? Why is the new kid here with you? And why is Chad here?"

Kade pulled the dangling rope and started to hook it onto her belt. "I will explain everything soon. But I really need you to just do what I say for the next," she looked at her watch. "three minutes and thirty-seven seconds."

"What's going to happen in the next three minutes?"

The doors to the roof burst open and two large men had appeared in the doorway.

"You really need to stop asking questions." She muttered. Kade grabbed Troy's hand and back towards the roof as the men lunged at them. "Hold on." She ordered.

Troy gripped wrapped his arms around her as she jumped off the edge. The two flew through the air for mere seconds before the hand pavement hit their feet.

"Hurry up!" A black van pulled up beside them. Kade quickly unhooked herself and yanked Troy backwards into the van. The door slid shut and the van started to move.

"What…" Troy started, but she stopped him.

"Two minutes, fifty seconds." Kade said sharply.

Troy sat in silence as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend pull laptops out of the side of the van and start typing furiously as the new kid drove the around town like a mad man.

**&**

The van slowed to a stop and each of them picked up identical black bags and started to get out of the van. Gabriella had given him the green light to ask questions an hour ago, but he couldn't bring himself to form words.

"Come on." She held out her hand and help Troy out of the van.

He quickly dropped her hand and followed them into what looked like a log cabin. As the doors opened, he realized that this wasn't a normal cabin. The walls were decorated with numerous monitors and the floor was scattered with what looked like old chemistry equipment.

"When was this place used last?" Lucas asked as he dropped his bag onto one of the flower printed couches.

"Early seventies." James told him. "They used it as a hideout during the cold war."

"Why couldn't we just go back to the safe room?" he asked. "I was starting to get used to it."

"They got it." Kade answered. "I left a camera in there, just for precaution and the last feed I got from it was…bad." She said simply. "They were tearing everything apart, trying to get into our system… We can't go back there."

"Can they break into our system?" Lucas asked nervously. "I mean, they must be good."

"They're not as good as us." James said simply. "And even if they are, we whipped everything. It's all gone."

Troy shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Uh, Gab…um." She turned around to face him. "What's, everything?"

"We're spy's Troy." She said simply. "Secret agents."

"Yeah," James piped in. "We're like Jason Bourne mixed with Cody Banks and a dash of Charlie's Angels."

"And our job is to protect you." She finished.

Troy stared at his girl friend and bets friend with a hard expression and soft eyes. Life as he knew it had changed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I know what I want to write, but I can't just get it down. But here it is! Hope you like it!**


	11. It's Real

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 11: It's Real**

Kade waved an old packet of papers in front of Troy's face. He lay motionless on the floor in front of her.

"You sure picked a winner." Lucas said as he walked into the living room. "Kid can't even take the news that his girlfriend is a spy without fainting."

Gabriella turned her head to shoot him a nasty look, but she was thrown off guard by his shirtless body. "Go put a shirt on." She spat, turning her attention back to Troy. "And get me a cold wash cloth."

"You used to like it when I came around, especially when it was clothing optional." He pressed his back against her own, causing her to stand up straight and spin around to face him.

"I also used to think that the only was I would fall for someone would be in work. But you know as well as me, things change." She turned around, but he grabbed her arm. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want." Lucas pulled her in close and pressed a hard kiss against her lips.

Kade forcefully pushed him away. "Eh, scum bag!" She exclaimed, whipping her mouth.

"What?"

Her face went sour, her arm drew back, and her fist made contact with his face. He was forced to fall into a nearby chair as she towered over him. "Don't ever touch me again." She turned back to Troy, but a second later, she was back facing Lucas. "Unless it's a life or death situation or something having to do with the mission. Then I give you permission to touch me if needed."

Lucas glared at her as she turned her attention back to Troy. "Thanks." He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for a back room.

James walked past him, "What happened to you?"

"Shut up." He spat as brushed past him.

He wandered into the living room and sat down next to Kade who had Troy's head cradled in her lap. "For years I pictured the moment when Troy would find out who I really was. And in all those years I never thought he would pass out."

Kade giggled. "Yeah, well I think it has to do with the fact that he found out that both his best friend and his girlfriend are spies at the same time while another kid was standing around taking it all in laughter."

James nodded. "Yeah, I guess it was a lot to take in all at once."

A small wet piece of cloth hit Kade in the side of the head. "Here." She heard him mutter.

She pulled it out of her hair and placed it of Troy's forehead. "Thanks." She shouted back causing Troy to stir.

His eyes fluttered open and a cold sensation surged from his forehead to his feet. "What…?"

"You passed out." Kade said gently. "But we, uh, caught you before you hit the floor."

"Where am I?" he asked, sitting up in the unfamiliar room.

"Troy…" she muttered slowly. "We took you here to protect you."

James nodded. "You're in more danger than I think you could ever imagine."

Troy's jaw dropped. "This is all real. The weirdness and the jumping off the room and the speeding to a random house in the middle of nowhere… it's all real."

"More real that you know." Lucas appeared behind them. "The perimeter was breeched. We have to go."

Kade squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and turned back to Troy. "Okay, I know I said I'd explain things when we got here, but you were out for a while and now we have some unwanted guests…" she looked at Lucas, urging her to move. "so I guess I'm explaining on the way." She grabbed his motionless body and pulling him through the house and out the back door.

She watched James jump into the driver's seat and her main goal changed from a safe escape to taking her rightful place.

"Why are you driving?" she snapped.

"What does it matter?" he asked. "Just get in!"

Kade narrowed her eyes. "Let me drive! I always drive!"

He ripped open the door to the minivan, "Fine. Just go!"

She happily jumped in the seat. "Troy, jump in back with James."

Troy looked around as he was pulled into the van. "James?"

Kade pulled out onto a dirt road as the sun disappeared behind a hill. The darkness sunk in around him.

"Uh, yeah." James muttered. "We wanted to break it to you easy…Chad and Gabriella aren't our real names."

Troy lightly shook his head. "I guess I should have figured. I mean, spy's always have secret identities, right?"

"Right," Kade said, pulling out into the dark wilderness around them. "My name isn't really Gabriella. It's Kade."

"And I'm not Chad, I'm James."

"And I'm Luc." Lucas piped in. "Kade's ex boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Luc." She muttered, navigating the van.

"What?" Troy exclaimed, "You're telling me that you're not only a spy sent to rescue me, but you brought along your ex?"

"Trust me, it wasn't my decision." She said boldly, shooting Lucas a glare. "I much rather it have been just me and James. I mean he's your best friend and he's my best friend so it just seems to make more sense that way."

Troy's mouth dropped. "You two…" his words trailed off, not knowing what he wanted to say next.

"Kade," James started. "Let's keep the surprises of our past to ourselves for the moment. This will be a lot harder if he is unconscious."

**&**

Hours had gone by, the sun had come up, and Troy had moved into the seat next to Kade while Lucas and James slept in the back. "Hey…" he muttered slowly.

"You shouldn't sit up front." She said sharply. "It could be dangerous."

"According to you there are assassins after me. I doubt I could be in any more trouble than I already am."

Kade sighed, knowing he was wrong. But she kept that fact to herself. "So…"

"Why are there people after me?" he asked quickly.

She sighed again. "Well, um, they were after your parents and the best way to get to a parent is to go through their kid."

"My parents?"

"Your biological parents." She told him. "Jack and Leslie adopted you when you were a baby because both of your parents were PSIA agents and they wanted you to live a safe life away from all of the danger." She stopped and looked over at Troy who had a blank expression on her face. "Oh my gosh, please tell me that you knew you were adopted because I already took your virginity and I don't want to be the one to tell you that you were adopted too. Especially in the same twenty-four hours"

"I knew I was adopted." Troy said quietly. "But how did you know that I was a, uh, virgin before…yesterday? Was it in one of your reports or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "James kind of told me a little bit ago."

"So was it, real? Or was it just a way to keep me occupied because I'm just like your project of something…"

"Troy, you are not just the mission or just a project." She said firmly, her hands gripping the steering wheel. "Yes, you started out that way. But I didn't know you and I never expected to actually like you."

"So what? Were you just going to secretly save me and then break my heart and move onto your next mission?"

Kade voice got quiet. "I wasn't supposed to date you. It wasn't part of the plan. But you charmed me and made me feel like a girl who was actually wanted for once in my life. You know, besides the being wanted to be killed kind of wanted." Her voice stuttered with nerves. "Everything that happened with you was real, Troy. My feelings were real and yesterday was one of the best days in my life."

"Really?" his eyebrows kinked upward.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You found out my secret and are still talking to me, it's great."

Troy chuckled with her. "Yeah, I guess it must be pretty hard to have your job." She silently nodded. "So what is your life like? How do you live when you're a spy?"

She smiled, "I pretty much live my life by one motto wether I'm on a mission or sitting in my room in headquaters."

Troy raised his eyes in interest. "Do tell."

Kade prepared herself, "Take a deep breath, let it out, or you'll pass out."

His interested eyes dropped. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

She giggled. His response was an exact replica of James's a few years ago; maybe their friendship stretched beyond the normal realm of spy and subject. "It has three meanings. The first is that if you don't take the time to calm yourself down, you're going to end up in a world of hurt. The second is that once you start a task, it needs to be completed or else things will go south."

"And the third?" he urged.

Her smiled formed into a quirky smirk. "Don't be stupid."

He snorted a laugh. "Care to explain that one?"

"It has to do with the routine test we give potential agents who are already high up in the alpha-net."

"You guys have try outs?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could put in that way. Except no one knows what they are trying out for." She added. "One of the last tests we put all of the potential agents through is a breath holding contest."

Troy looked at her in disbelief. "The most top secret agency in the world chooses spies by how long they can hold their breath?"

She shook her head. "Not really. We tell them that we need to know exactly how long they can go without air before passing out. So we reassure them that they are in a safe and secure environment and that they need to hold their breath until they pass out so out data can be as correct as possible."

"You're kidding." He stared at her blankly.

She giggled. "Nope. The agents that actually do what we say don't make it to the next round. The ones who use their common sense to know that no place is one hundred percent secure or safe; the ones that take a breath before they hit the floor; they are the ones that move one. Because they weren't stupid."

And then the gun fire started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review :) I'll try to update asap.**


	12. A complete 180

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 12: A complete 180**

A bullet pierced the window in the back of the van, spreading glass around James and Lucas who barely stirred in their sleep.

"Aw, shit." Kade muttered, stepping on the gas.

Troy was less calm, "What the hell was that? Are they shooting at us?"

"Okay, Troy I'm going to need you to get in the back seat."

"People are shooting at us!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

She swerved around several cars, "Yeah. I know. That's why I need you to get in the back."

A hand grasped Troy's shoulder, "Troy." James yawned. "Get in the back."

His eyes darted back and form between them. "How are you two so calm? People are shooting at us!"

James pulled a small hand gun out from under his jeans. "If I give you this, will you promise to keep it down?"

He nervously took the gun, "Why do you have a gun in your shoe?" he slowly moved to the seat behind him.

"For instances like this." He took the empty seat. "Now keep quiet, keep down, and don't shoot anybody unless we give you the go ahead."

Troy's face drained of whatever color it had left as he looked down at the black chunk of metal in his hands.

Kade sighed as she pulled her own gun out of her knee high boots. "Great, now he's going to faint again. Thanks a lot James." She rolled down her window and searched for the car that shot at them.

"Find it yet." James held another gun in his hand, ready to fire.

Another bullet pierced the van, barely penetrating the metal frame. "Yep. Blue Benz eleven o'clock." She said quickly.

A third bullet hit the other side of the van, causing Troy to jump out of his seat. "What the hell!" he screamed. "Why am I so damn important?"

"Black Mustang, five o'clock." James announced.

"Lucas! Back door!" Kade yelled as she tailed the blue car.

A murmur rumbled from the back seat as the back door opened.

Troy dove to the floor and covered his head with his arms.

"Dude," Lucas muttered at he threw a box out of the back of the car. "If you're being shot at, your arms aren't going to protect you from much."

"Hush, now." Kade yelled at him. "This is very stressful the first time around, remember?"

Through the rearview mirror she saw the black car topple over and run off the road. A small smirk appeared on her face. "One down." She whispered quietly.

"What did you do to them?" Troy asked, his voice shook in fear. "Aren't you worried they'll come and find us again?"

"If they come back, we'll be ready." Lucas told him, giving him a slap on the back and a chuckle.

Troy was less amused. "They were shooting at us!"

"So we'll shoot back." Kade stuck her gun out of the window and aimed for the black car. Her bullets pierced three tires sending the car spinning off the road and toppling into a nearby construction site. Satisfied, she put the gun in her lap and rolled up the window. "Problem solved."

Troy slumped down further on the ground, his dry mouth unable to form words.

"Take the wheel." She muttered to James. Kade crawled over her friend as he slid into the driver's seat. She hopped into the back next to Troy. "How you doing?"

"How should I be feeling?" He said quietly. "I just found out that both my girlfriend and my best friend are assassins and we all just got shot."

"We aren't assassins." Kade said quickly.

Troy snorted. "My bad then."

She sighed and grabbed his arm. "I know all of this must be really hard for you to understand, but it's inevitable."

"Whatever." He fingered the gun that he held in his hands.

Before Troy could get out another word, a car slammed into the side of van. Their commandeered car was sandwiched in between two small cars.

Both Kade and Lucas jumped up and looked out the windows.

"Looks like we have company." Lucas pointed out. "I suggest we bolt."

"Agreed." Kade and James said in unison.

As their van started to roll downhill along side the other two cars James jumped into the back seat with everyone else. "Ready?"

Kade grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him along side her. Lucas ripped open the back doors and the four flew out and onto the grass.

"How long?" Lucas sputtered, trying to push himself off the ground.

Kade slowly got to her feet, pulling Troy up with her. "Not very." He told him, picking grass out of her hair. "We need to go."

The four slowly walked into a nearby park, each with scratches and burns from the fall.

**&&&**

Kade walked out of the bathroom in the hotel's white bathrobe. She lightly dried her hair with the towel in her hands. Her fellow agents were nowhere to be found, but Troy laid on the bed with his hands covering his face.

She walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "Hey." She said quietly. "You okay?"

"Not really." He muttered through his hands.

"I guess that's expected." She said, staring at her hands.

"Why me?"

She sighed. "It's your parents and the people who want them dead."

Troy sat up. "But it's not fair." He exclaimed. "I had a perfectly good life before all of this. I had my team and my parents and my…girlfriend."

Kade couldn't look him in the eyes.

"But I guess I don't have any of that anymore."

"James is still your best friend." She told him.

Troy shook his head, his blonde hair flipping around his head. "No, he's not. My best friend was Chad. I don't even know this James kid."

"They're the same person. Just with different names."

"Yeah, and there's the fact that Chad could barely pass Algebra 2 and James is this super smart spy."

Kade sighed and looked back at her hands. "What about me? Are you just going to cast me off too?"

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

She looked up into his clear blue eyes. For the first time in her life, she didn't have the answer. "I don't know." She whispered.

"I feel in love with Gabriella." He told her. "And to find out that the girl is love is a complete 360 from what I thought is just…" his voice trailed off.

"Actually, it would be 180 to say something is completely different."

Troy shook his head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I'm willing to try if you are." She told him. "I didn't mean to fall for you Troy. But I did. And I'm not someone to let go of things that I really want."

"I don't even know you." He told her. "I only know who you aren't, and that's the person I love."


	13. Author's Note It's a sad one

Okay, so I had a chapter all ready and prepared and I was so excited to update. And along with that, I had a new story to start (and I was at least five chapters into it). But to my complete and utter surprise I opened my thumb drive that holds all of my stories and saw that they were **gone**. Just gone. I have no idea where they went or what happened to them.

It's possible that when my laptop crashed with my thumb drive plugged in it could have erased everything on it but I swear there was stuff on it the next time I opened it. Sigh...

So even though I planned a major update, I can't. It is so terrible, I can barely think about it without freaking out.

Not to be majorly whiney or anything, but I lost the raw copy of _Life in A Glass House_, my raw copy and new chapters for this story, all of my notes for _Lifetime Piling Up_, and all of the chapters and notes for 4 new stories I've started. So I'm majorly bummed and completely feeling no new chapter/story inspirations at all.

It's safe to say that it will be a while before I update this story or post a new one. I'm pretty torn up and don't know when I'll be able to rewrite anything as good as I wrote it the first time around.

I'm so sorry to all of my readers.

-Kelli


	14. UpdateApology

To: Everyone

From: A very sad and sorry author (aka, Kelli)

Subject: Update/Apology

Date: August 30, 2009

First off I would just like to say how sorry I am to all of the people who have me or my stories on alerts, on their favorites, or who just like reading them. I feel like I've let you guys down and for that I am truly, very sorry.

It all at started with the big thumb drive fiasco of November 2008. Since then I have been so disheartened to write anything. I feel like everything I write isn't near as good as I know I can do. And even when I do write something good, I can never back it up with another chapter. It's really quite horrible.

Lately I've started a few stories and I feel as though they are decent and I am a few chapters into them. But I really would like to have something to add to both _Lifetime Piling Up _and _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_ before I even think of putting those up.

As of right now, I can't find any inspiration at all to write for _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_. I just sit there staring at the white page hoping that something will come out. And it just doesn't…. It really makes me sad because I had such high hopes for that story and I was so excited when I first started it.

Now onto _Lifetime Piling Up_. I adore this story. And I adore the characters. I adore the relationship that Troy and Gabriella have. But I just haven't been able to write it and I don't know why. Well, I have written the story in its full…about three times. And it has been complete crap every time. So I tried it for the fourth time and I'm a few chapters in and I feel ok about it. I even want to post it.

So why haven't I posted? It's simple. After I post, I assume that my readers will think that I'm back in the game. But I'm not, not yet.

I've also been getting back into video making and I am so happy whenever I finish a video and post it. It's a great feeling. A lot like the feeling I get when I post a chapter for everyone to read. But making videos takes time. And it doesn't leave a lot of time for writing.

But I assume when I go away to college that it will be harder to make videos since I have to sit for eight hours at a time to get them done. With writing I can write for an hour and be good and pick up where I leave off later.

So, to get to the point I will be writing and posting more. A lot more. But in a few weeks. I think I could really make _Lifetime Piling Up_ a great story like _Life In A Glass House_. And I feel like my untitled stories could also be great. I love them all so far. As for _Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking_…. We'll see about that one when the time comes.

Again, I am extremely sorry about not writing/posting. And for not giving any explanation sooner. I hope that you all understand and will continue to read my stories when I get around to putting them up.

We all go a little mad sometimes…


	15. Spy Stuff

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

**Chapter 13: Spy Stuff**

"Here." James threw a bag of clothes as Troy. "Put these on."

He swiftly grabbed the bag midair. "Why?"

"Your clothes may be tagged. I mean, we tagged you. What's to say they didn't." he chuckled to himself.

"You mean you put a tracker on me." Troy tried to wrap his mind around yet another new piece of information.

"Well, not you." James explained. "But your clothes, your shoes, you bags and stuff."

"Great." He groaned. "Not only did you lie to me, but you bugged me too."

James sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "It's not like that, man. This, all of this, it's our job. But you're still my best friend, I mean after Kade."

Troy stared straight ahead. "All those summers that you were off at your grandparent's house, you were off doing…spy stuff."

"Yep."

"And spring break?"

"Yep."

"Winter vacation too?"

"Pretty much. On location or back at headquarters."

Troy nodded. "Is that where we're going? To your headquarters."

"No."

They both looked up. Kade was the one who answered.

"We lost contact with control almost 24 hours ago. We're not going to risk bringing you there without being in full contact with Charlie." She tossed him a small box. "Put this on, too. We have a plane to catch."

He opened up the black box. "Beads? I don't understand this spy stuff…"

James sighed and dumped the box into his hands. "This one goes in your ear. This one goes in your shoes. This one goes on you jacket. And this goes on your molar."

"My molar? Like in my mouth?"

"It only hurts when you take it off. You don't even notice it when it's there." Troy looked at him with disbelief. "It's so we can hear you talk. And you will be able to hear us."

Troy took the small pieces of equipment with a shaking hand. "So I just press it on?"

"If you want, one of us can do it for you."

"No thanks." He said quickly. "I can do it myself." Troy gently put the first one in his ear, the second one in the back on his shoe, and he opened his mouth wide for the third.

"It's easier," Kade said quietly, "if you don't tilt your head back. It's not fun when you swallow those things."

He looked at her hesitantly. "Thanks." He snapped the device onto his tooth and looked back at her. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Keep your head down, don't look anybody in the eye, and definitely don't look into any cameras." He nodded as she rattled the list off. "And even though he's a jack ass, trust Lucas. He knows what he's doing"

Lucas popped his head out of the door frame across the room. "You're hooked up Kade," he said with a smirk. "I can hear you."

"It's not like I'm trying to be secret." She shot back. He just smiled and went back to where he came from. Kade turned her attention back to Troy. "Like I said. You just have to trust him."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Like I can trust any of you." He muttered.

"Look." She walked up to him, forcing him to pay her attention. "I know you think we're the scum of the earth right now, but you have to trust us. We are your only hope of surviving whoever is coming after you." She told his sternly. "And it's not like we wanted to hurt you. It just happened."

"Things like this just don't happen."

"In my world they do. My life is defined by the things that just happen."

Another person entered the conversation. "And right now we just happen to have a plane to catch." Lucas pushed himself between them, handing each of them a bag. "Here is your stuff. And don't lose it."

Kade rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. "Despite what you think, I do know what I'm doing." She called after him.

"We need to go." James told Troy. "I'll burn those clothes after you're done."

"Burn them?" He asked cautiously.

James chuckled. "Burn any hair or skin fragments left on them."

Troy just nodded his head and quickly changed his clothes, knowing there wasn't going to be any slowing down.

"So you've been a spy your whole life?" Troy asked, buttoning up his new shirt.

James nodded, shoving the old clothes into a black bag. "Yeah. My parents were most likely agents who were killed, so Charlie took it upon himself to raise me."

"Most likely?"

"Yeah. I don't know what exactly happened. It's classified and not on any file. I think Charlie is the only one who knows for sure. It's the same for Kade."

"So you guys don't have parents?" Troy asked.

He shook his head. "No, but we have each other. And Charlie and the other senior operatives. They all look out for the kids in the system. Not that we need looking after."

Troy looked at him, his best friend. "You're still Chad, aren't you?"

James nodded and smiled. "I've been on this assignment for almost seven years. My alias is who I am. I like basketball, stupid movies, and I want to spend spring break in Cabo with my team." He let out a little laugh. "I'm just a little smarter and stronger than you know."

He nodded and smiled. "So after all of this, if we get out of it, we'll still be friends?"

"We will get out of it." He corrected Troy. "You're my best bud! Of course we'll be friends." The two boys shook hands and pulled each other into a hug.

A crackle sounded through the ear piece each of them wore. "Not that this isn't a touching moment, but we have a plane to catch." Lucas told them.

"Right." James answered. "International flights do require you to be there early."

Troy followed his out of the hotel room. "International? I don't have a passport."

James smiled. "Yeah, you do."

He accepted this. "So where are we going?"

**&**

Troy stood in line at security impatiently. "It's kind of exciting. Going to a foreign country and everything. New culture, new adventures…"

The other three stared at him. Lucas handed everyone their tickets.

"I guess it's not that exciting for you guys." He realized.

"No." James said.

"Not really." Lucas added.

"Not anymore." Kade finished.

Troy sighed, "So you never told me where we were going?" he opened up his new passport and looked at his ticket with a different name on it. He studied the strip of paper, making sure he was reading it correctly. "Canada."

"That's right, aye." Lucas patted him on the back. "First trip out of the country. Super exciting." He sent his bag through the check point and walked through the metal detectors.

"Hah, that's real funny." Troy put down the bag he was carrying and made his way to the other side of security.

Kade rolled her eyes. "All guys are the same, no matter where they are from."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." James said.

She glared at him as they reached the other two. "I'll take point." She said whispered quietly. The only way they heard her was because of their ear pieces.

Lucas laughed. "Of course."

She shifted her glare to him. "I'm kind of hungry. We will meet you guys by the gate in an hour, okay?"

James nodded, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He elbowed Lucas to follow him.

Lucas punched Troy in the shoulder harder than necessary. "See you later bro."

Troy waved, confused. "Later….bro…" He followed Kade in silence until they were in a nearly empty food court.

He looked at the watch that had come with his new clothes. "It's ten at night!" he exclaimed.

Kade looked at him blankly. "Good job."

"I didn't realize it was so late."

She let out a little laugh. "It was dark when we got here."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess. I think I've just lost track of the times and stuff."

"Easy to do." She looked up at him and smiled. "Not that I ever do it…" He smiled at her and looked down at his shoes. "Luc is your brother, according to your passports and IDs."

"I got that, thanks."

The two ordered burgers and found a table to sit at. Far away from any other person the food court.

"What happened?"

Kade looked up from her food. "Like, in general?"

He shook his head. "With you and him."

"Ah. Him." She took a long drink of her soda before answering. "He was there for me when I needed someone and it was really great for a while. And then it stopped being so great. Ensue bad break up."

"Sounds like every other teenage relationship."

Kade nodded her head. "I am normal, to an extent. And boys will be boys."

"And girls will be the death of us."

She smiled. "Figuratively, of course."

"Or course."

They toasted their cups and laughed. "So tell me," Troy started. "How much like Gabriella are you?"

She was surprised by the question. "Not at all, I guess. And a lot, at the same time. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't."

Kade sighed and looked at her food. Her extensive vocabulary and special training couldn't help her explain. "When it all started, she was pretty much my opposite: conservative, introverted, sensitive, subtle, unathletic, normal…" she rattled off everything that had gone through her mind all those months ago when she complained to Charlie about this mission. "But then I met you. And I got to know you."

This caught Troy's attention. His eyes were glues to her.

"I started to like you and I saw how much you liked her. So I guess I started trying to put her more into myself. Molding myself into who you liked."

"I didn't like you because you were just another normal girl. If I would have wanted a normal girl, then I would have gotten one a long time ago." He explained. "I liked that you were sure of who you were and that you didn't let others influence you. You were smart and funny and intense…You had this brilliance about you. That's what I liked."

Kade was speechless. It seemed to happen a lot in Troy's presence.

"And from what I've seen of _you_," he continued. "All of those qualities are still there."

She looked at him in the eyes, his clear blue eyes.

His breathing patterns hadn't changed much, meaning he had probably rehearsed this in his head multiple times. Her own, on the other hand, were become slightly sporadic to match her uneven heartbeat.

Assassins she could handle. Heavy conversations with her 'boyfriend' weren't even comparable.

"Sorry to break up this _thing _you guys are having." James' voice sounded clearly in both of their ears. Kade made no movement, but Troy jumped at the sudden sound.

"I'm not." Lucas said bluntly. "It's torture listening to that."

"We need to meet you guys." James finished his message.

"And now would be a really good time." Lucas added.

There were no inflections in their voices, but that meant nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: A chapter done!!!! I am thrilled (although I did do this isntead of my English essay, but writing is writing isn't it :P). Don't know when I'll update next because I have no idea where this chapter came from. And that means that I have no idea where I want to go. So if anyone just happens to have any ideas, drop me a message :)


End file.
